Lilyflower
by Lyny Angell
Summary: The story of Lily and James from the start of their seventh year up unitl their wedding. NOT a story when they fight forever before they get together. Sequel will follow this story! Final chapter up! Look out for the sequel Thrice!
1. And the Head Boy is

Chapter 1-And the Head Boy Is...  
  
Lily Evans had hated James Potter since the day she met him. James Potter had been in love with Lily Evans since the day he met her.Naturally, this caused quite a bit of conflict between the two. Lily was a redhead, so her temper was almost always bubbling just below the surface. Thus, she usually took her temper out on James in the form of various hexes, spells, and curses. James never retaliated if he could avoid it. However, his three best friends,  
Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, found it harder to resist, especially Sirius.

This was their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
and Lily had been named Head Girl!

"Have you heard about the new Head Boy yet?" asked her friend, Alice.  
"No, I'm supposed to find out who it it today. I bet its Remus Lupin," she added.

"Or, maybe you'll get James Potter," Alice suggested jokingly.  
"Oh, god I hope not!" Lily exclaimed. Alice laughed.

They had reached the magical entrance to platform 9 3/4. They both leaned against the barrier and entered the platform where they saw the scarlet Hogwarts Express.  
"I have an announcement to make" called a slightly older boy as they climbed on to the train. Lily recognized him as last year's Head Boy. "The new Head Girl is.  
Lily Evans!" Everyone in the compartment applauded politely. "And, the new Head Boy is James-"  
"POTTER!", Lily shouted as a spell zoomed past her ear.

"Get_ down_ Evans!", Potter shouted. Lily obliged. "You'll pay for that one Snivellus!", Potter shouted.  
"Its not my fault the filthy mudblood got in the way!", Severus Snape shouted back.

"You'd think six years at Hogwarts would have taught you. DON'T CALL HER A MUDBLOOD!", James roared with anger.  
Lily and Alice caught their chance and crawled into the Head's compartment.  
"That immature, _big-headed_, PRAT!!!", Lily burst out. "He could have done either of us a serious injury."  
"Well, you _do_ have to admit that he's grown ten times more handsome over the summer", Alice replied with a slight giggle.  
"Oh, NO! Not you, too, Alice!" Lily cried exasperatedly. "Please don't tell me you've joined the Potter fan club."  
"No," Alice replied matter-of-factly, "I just think that you should admit to yourself that you think he's handsome. Its not good for you to keep these things bottled up inside." Lily threw her transfiguration book at her in response.


	2. Falling In Love

Ch.2 Falling in Love  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, Lily and Alice decided to skip the welcome feast and head strait to their dormatory for some girl-chat.

" I've just realized," said Lily, suddenly,"we never did find out who the new Head Boy is."

" Oh, you didn't hear?" Alice said, worriedly." I wondered why you seemed to be taking it so well."

" What? You mean it isn't Remus?"

"Well...not exactly...it's...uh...well...you see..." she trailed off, unhelpfully.

" What are you on about Alice?!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's Potter. James Potter is Head Boy."

" That's not funny! Now, tell me-"

Alice cut her off, " I just have. It's Potter!"

"BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The first two months of term passed quickly, and to Lily and James' dismay ( and to Lily's horror, I might add ) they became friends. Lily was constantly catching herself doing things she knew she ought'nt do. Once or twice, she even caught herself looking at Jamesand thinking him rather handsome. " Stop this right now!" she would mentally scold herself. " This is Potter. The twerp.The prick. The constant pain in your side. Those handsome hazel eyes. That gorgeous black hair. And that adorable grin of his. What the bloody hell is wrong with me?!?!"

Slowly, and I mean, very slowly, Lily began to fall in love with James. James, on the other hand, was trying desperately to change himself for Lily. He loved her so much, but he knew that she wouldn't accept him the way he was. He had managed to become Head Boy, and he hoped that that might be enough to convince Lily that he really was trying to change. Yes, he still went on with his monthly adventures with the other Maurauders, but he really was trying.  
He was trying to be less arrogant and more down-to-Earth, especially when Lily was around. He knew his friends thought him stupid.

" Why would you want to change yourself for a girl?" Sirius had asked him one day.  
" You could have anyone in this whole place in a second." James knew this was true. However, to him, Lily wasn't just some girl. She was the love of his life.


	3. By the Fireside

Ch.3 By the Firedide  
  
Late on night, in the third month of term, Lily and James were both sitting in the common room, finishing homework. Their duties as Head Boy and Girl were so time consuming that they were both finding it difficult to keep up with their studies. Lily had fallen head-over-heels in love with James over the past two months of working together as Head Boy and Girl. She decided that she was going to confess. Tonight.

"Now," she told herself," do it now, before you loose your nerver, again." She had tried to tell him so many times, but she was afraid. She was afraid that James no longer liked her, as he hadn't been asking her out every five seconds as he had done during their previous years at Hogwarts.

Lily was finding it extremely hard to concentrate on her homework with James there. His hair, as usual, was adorably untidy, and he kept checking his watch every five minutes. Lily knew he must be tired.

" James?" she said, uncertainly.

" What's up, Lils?" he replied without looking up.

" I...um...well...I just..well...you see... Can I borrow a peice of parchment?"

" Um....Sure," James replied, as he looked up, very confused.

" That wasn't what I meant to say!" Lily chided herself aloud.

" What did you mean, then?" A sudden inspiration took over her at these kind and gentle words. She crossed the room in two great strides and walked right up to James' airmchair. Lily leaned down and kissed him, her lips pressed against his, and, to her surprise, his pressed back against her own.

" You just kissed me, " James said, shocked, when they broke apart sometime later.

" I know I did." Lily replied, equally shocked.

" Did you mean to?"

" Yes."

" What did you loose a bet or something?" James fairly snarled these words, hurt that she would toy with his emotions in that way. He'd thought they were becoming friends and now this?

" I think I just did loose a bet." Lily replied, now blinking back tears. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't let James see her cry, but how was it possible? After all those years of chasing her and taunting her, James wouldn't accept her. When it had taken so much courage and strength to go out on a limb and to do that- to try and tell him was so hard.  
What had she done wrong? Was she too late? " I think," Lily said, forcing her voice to remain steady," that my heart just lost the bet that it placed with my mind, thinking that you might still want me after all those years of rejecting you. I guess my heart was wrong."

Lily couldn't bear it. Her voice broke. She wanted to run, to turn away, to go and hide in her dormatory, and to sink onto her bed and cry. A lone tear trickled down her cheek.

" Oh, Lily," James said softly as he saw this. " Please, please don't cry. You]  
know I love you."

" I love you too, James."

" You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," James told her,  
grinning. Lily laughed aloud, and they kissed again.

Lily and James both tried to concentrate on their work for a while, but neither could. Eventually, Lily came over and sat in an armchair with him. They would spend many an evening in that airmchair, declaring it their own in months to come. Lily leaned her head against James' chest, and sighed contentedly as James tightened his arms around her waist. Lily Evans was his girlfriend. That was James' last thought before he drifted off to sleep...


	4. A Confusing Morning

Ch. 4 A Confusing Morning  
  
"Mr. Potter! Miss Evans!", a shrill voice woke Lily from her state of dream hood. She was warm and comfortable and didn't want to stir. " Wake up this instant! The both of you!"  
Quite suddenly, the memory of the previous evening floated into Lily's memory. She jerked awake. However, Lily was temporarily restrained from motion by James' arm, which he had placed protectively around her before drifting off to sleep.

" P....P...Pr...Professor McGonagall!" Lily choked, panic-stricken.

" Good M-morning Professor," James said, brightly as he stifled a wide yawn.

" I'm taking you both to Professor Dumbledore's office! Up you get, this very instant!"  
They both stood and followed her out of the common room.

" Don't be scared, Lils," James whispered as he gave Lily's hand a gentle squeeze.

" I saw that Mr. Potter!"

Lily had gone pale. She wasn't used to being reprimanded this way. She had been sent to Dumbledore's office only on one previous occasion and that was when Dumbledore had informed her that she had the Hogwarts School Record of being top of her year in every single class for the sixth year running. Lily had never received a detention and was quite proud of both this fact and her academic record. She wasn't a classic trouble-maker like the Marauders. How could this be happening to her?

James could tell that Lily was a bit scared. He felt that it was his fault that they had been caught and silently wished to take all the blame. He knew how proud Lily's was of her record of never-having received a detention and didn't want her to loose it. It had been his first night as Lily Evans' Boyfriend and he had already screwed up! " But am I her boyfriend?" James asked himself," Was this some one-time-thing? Maybe she even did it on purpose to get me in trouble with McGonagall. She'll probably start telling them that I attacked her or used some sort of spell on her or something crazy like that. It was too good to be true-I should have known better than to trust that she was feeling the same way I was! How could I have been so stupid?" James suddenly dropped Lily's hand which he had had clasped tightly in his own. Lily looked curiously at him, but James stared straight ahead cold as stone, lost in his own angry and resentful thoughts.

Lily was very confused. She had been somewhat comforted by the fact that James was, at the very least, here with her now. He had been through this sort of situation before. James would know how to handle things. However, James was suddenly cold and listless. It was as though nothing had changed between them. Lily struggled to keep her renewed tears in check.  
Lily did not have very much time to conceal those tears, as they had reached Professor Dumbledore's office.

" Jelly slugs" Professor McGonagall said through her tightly pursed lips. The stone gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office sprang to one side to reveal the spiral staircase that brought them up to that splendid office.

"Sit," Dumbledore bid them as they entered. He waved his wand and two chairs instantly appeared, side by side in front of his desk. Dumbledore and McGonagall disappeared into another, smaller chamber, off the main office. Lily and James sat in silence until they returned.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans," Dumbledore greeted them seriously upon his return,  
"Do you understand why your situation is one of such seriousness?"

" No, sir," they responded truthfully and in unison.

" It is because of your positions as Head Boy and Girl. Now, I am not saying that it is not your right to be in a personal relationship," Lily and James both blushed, here. " However, it may set a bad example to younger students. Just think, if a first or second year student had come down from their dormitory and seen the two of you together, they may have gotten the impression that things went much farther than I am sure they did,"

Dumbledore gave them both swift, piercing looks here that caused Lily and James each to blush an even uglier shade of crimson. Dumbledore continued, " Once again, I do not want you to think that romantics are discouraged at Hogwarts. However, as you are Head Boy and Girl I would like you to please be discreet. Twenty house points will be taken from Gryfindor for this lack of judgment. You will also both be placed on probation in way of your positions as Head Boy and Girl. Now, I suggest that you both go down and have some breakfast as classes will begin shortly."  
  
A/n: Hey all! this is Lyny and I'm really sorry that I'm not getting the chapters out as fast as I thought I could, but I am SOOOOOOO glad that everyone likes it and all that!!!! Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys are awesome and I'll type the chapters as fast as my callaused fingers will allow me to!!! Love to all!!!


	5. Reminiscent of the Perfect Night

Ch.5 Reminiscent of the Perfect Night  
  
" Lils, I'm so sorry," James apologized as they walked to breakfast.

" It's not your fault. Dumbledore's right, we ought to be discreet. That is if you still want to be my-"

" Of course I still want to be your boyfriend!" James cut her off. He was blushing furiously.

" But on the way to Dumbledore's..." Lily trailed off. She looked and sounded hurt.

" I...uh...I just didn't think it would make a good impression if we walked in holding hands," James lied quickly, hoping to avoid a row.

" JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!!!!!!!!" Lily shouted, her temper getting the better of her, " You tell me the truth or you can just forget I ever-"

" OK, OK, I'm sorry," James said, holding his hands up in defense. " It's just, I was starting to think you had...I dunno...set me up or something."

" James, I would never-" Lily broke off suddenly. She sighed, " You're right I would have. But, I didn't. I meant everything I said last night."

" I did, too."

James took her hand in his once more and they walked hand-in-hand down to the Great Hall for breakfast. " Oy! Prongs! Over here!, " Sirius called to James as they entered.

" Sorry, gotta go," James said," Marauder business"

" Me too. Gotta talk to Alice." Lily smiled and James grinned right back at her, giving her hand another small squeeze before letting go.

" What's up?" Sirius asked as James sat down between Remus and him. " I didn't hear you come into the dormitory last night."

" Fell asleep."

" So, what happened with Lily?" Remus asked in a would-be-casual tone.

" You know, Moony, there are times when you are one of my greatest friends, and there are also times when you should keep your nose out unless you want me to add it to my collection," James replied with a grin.

" What happened with Evans?" said Sirius, dumbly.

" I believe that was a threat Mr. Prongs"

" _What happened with Evans_?"

" Indeed it was Mr. Moony"

" WHAT HAPPENED WITH EVANS!!!!!!!!!!"

" Not so _loud_, Padfoot," James hissed.

" Well, can you blame a bloke for being curious?"

" Yes," answered Peter, Remus, and James together.

" Come on, mate," Sirius sighed." I want details. I've never had anything deep and serious with a girl. Not that I'm complaining," he added with a grin.

" Alright, I'll confess," James said, happily." We kissed. Twice," he grinned again.

" Who made the first move," Sirius asked. He was obviously anxious for tips.

" Lily did, actually. She kissed me. Shocked the bloody hell out of me. I thought she'd lost a bet or something but she really meant it."

" So...why weren't you in the dormitory last night?" asked Remus, curiously.

" We fell asleep together by the fire, but McG-"

Sirius cut him off," Together? As in same armchair?"

" That doesn't seem like Lily," said Remus, thoughtfully.

" It's not that big of a deal," James defensively. " It was late and we were both tired and..." he trailed off reminiscently." Anyway, McGonagall found us asleep and hauled us in to see Dumbledore. We got a speech about how the younger students look up to us because we're Head Boy and Girl, twenty points docked, and probation of our positions. Lils was pretty upset," he added, sounding concerned.

" Bloody hell! I'm gonna be sick," said Sirius. "_LILS_?!?!"

A/n: thnx to Viicky for the constructive criticism. You're right It gets more detailed in later chapters...thnx to all my other reviewers...you guys rock!!! Love tol all, Lyny


	6. Another Perfect Couple

Ch.6 Another Perfect Couple  
  
" So then, I went to sit closer to him."

" How close?" Alice interrupted, anxious for every detail her friend's romance.

" Same armchair," Lily replied with a slight pink blush.

" Oooooh," Alice cooed, jokingly.

" Stop it!" Lily cried as her blush deepened. They both laughed. " Anyway, we were just sitting by the fire and talking. James was sort of stroking my hair and brushing it behind my ear. I've never seen him that sweet and sensitive before. It truly made me love him even more."

" Aww, that is sweet," said Alice. "Frank does that thing where he strokes my hair like that sometime, and you're right: it is nice." She smiled at the thought of her own steady boyfriend of two years, Frank Longbottom. Lily nodded.

" So then, we fell asleep. It was so nice and warm by the fire with James' arms around me." Lily sighed once more, blushing an even deeper color of maroon.

Alice grinned at her best friend's happiness," You don't have to blush around me,"  
she said as she gave her friend an even wider grin." Frank and I _have_ been dating for two years."

Lily laughed. She commenced to tell Alice how nice it felt to wake up with James there beside her, his words of assurance as they headed off to Dumbledore's office, and the speech that Dumbledore had given them. She even told Alice about the little fight they'd had on the way down to breakfast.

" You've made up, then?" Alice asked.

" 'Course we have!"

" Good. You're made for each other, just like Frank and me. We fell asleep by the fireside once last year. McGonagall wasn't as hard on us though. She took ten point and made us go up to our dormitories after a short lecture."

" Probably because you weren't Head Boy and Girl."

" Probably," Alice agreed with a nod.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her around the waist from behind. " Hi there!" said Frank.

" Bloody hell! You scared me have to death!" Alice exclaimed.

" Well, can I have a kiss from the half of you that's still alive, then?" Alice obliged happily. " I've hardly seen you lately," Frank said, pretending to be angry.

" I _know_!" Alice replied, exasperatedly. " Kettleburn' been keeping us so busy with N.E.W.T. Care of Magical Creatures."

Alice never even noticed that Lily had left the table. She was too wrapped up in love for Frank. Lily was extremely glad that she wasn't the only one to find her true love at Hogwarts.  
  
A/n: Hey again! Sorry I forgot to put my disclaimer in before so here goes ( don't bother reading my rambling discliamer unless you actually plan to sue me. I don't want anyone to think less of my writing when they realize that I can be a raving lunatic when I want to be. LOL! J/k): Harry potter and all related Harry potter characters recognizable from the Harry Potter series or other sources published by Scholastic or any other publisher that author chooses to trust their work with belongs to that author and his or her publisher. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!! DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also I would like to point out that this was written after the Harry Potter series. Therefore, how would it be possible to say that I made up Harry Potter ( or Lily and James Potter) or any other characters from those books? was that long enough?  
j/k love from Lyny!  
ps. thnx to starburstsweetie for the constructive critcism and thnx to all my other reviewers for your sweet comments. You guys are awesome! also thnx to red neck horse lover and sorry to vickiicky for spelling your name wrong befor! LOL! Also, to Mrs.HarryPotter12, Dumbledore was headmaster in Lily and James' time, because in the 3rd book, Lupin said that Dumbledore was the only headmaster who would have let him study at Hogwarts because of his warewolf problem.


	7. The Necklace

Ch. 7 The Necklace  
  
FIVE MONTHS LATER  
  
" Happy anniversary," James murmured in Lily's ear. He was holding up a tiny black jewelry box.

" James! We agreed! You said you wouldn't, and I didn't get you anything. I was going to knit you a Gryfindor scarf, but then we decided no gifts, and I-"

" You're driving me crazy! Open it! I want to know if you like it."

They were sitting in "Their Armchair" in the Gryfindor common room, trying to finish homework. It was their five month anniversary (A/N of going out, not being married,  
obviously lol), and they had both promised not to get each other any gifts. However, James hadn't been able to resist this little piece of jewelry. It was too perfect for his Lilyflower.  
Lily took the box from him and opened it.

" Oh James," she breathed as tears of happiness sprang to her eyes.

" You don't like it?" James asked, disappointed.

" Oh, NO! It's absolutely gorgeous. I love it!" she said, holding the little necklace up to the light of the torches so that she could see it better. It was a small golden heart on a thin gold chain. No, it looked more like two hearts, entwined together. They each had a tiny ruby in the center. There were two letters engraved on each the golden rims of the hearts. JP, for James Potter on one and on the other-

" LP?" Lily asked confused.

" That's right," James replied as he stood up. He bent slowly down to one knee. Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked up from their corner of the room. They each had their wands ready and didn't want to miss their cue. " I bought this necklace for you, Lily Patricia Evans in hopes that you would someday agree to become Mrs. Lily Patricia Evans Potter. Then, the initials on the front will match you more perfectly. Now, I must ask you directly: Lily, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Lily could hardly speak for a moment, she was crying so hard. " Oh, oh J-james! Oh, yes! Of c-course I will. I will!"  
  
A/n: Hey all! Hope you liked this chapter, I know it's a little short....j/k I wouldn't do that to you, now would I? -Grins evilly-  
  
James grinned and stood, pulling Lily up with him. Lily was extremely red and was praying that he was not about to do what she thought he was about to do. " Attention fellow Gryfindors!" he called. Oh, yes he was about to do exactly what she hoped he was not about to do. " I would like to inform you all that Miss Lily Evans has just agreed to become my wife!"  
Suddenly, a cloud of heart-shaped confetti rained down on them as the entire common room clapped and cheered. A huge BANG suddenly erupted throughout the room as Lily and James were lifted high into the air by Remus, Peter, and Sirius. As they paraded the happy couple around the room, the constant shower of confetti followed them. Lily and James laughed the entire time. When they were safely back on the ground James fastened the necklace around Lily's neck.

" It's beautiful," he murmured so quietly that no one but Lily could hear," and so are you." James put his arms around her, drew her close, and kissed her, still hardly able to believe, that after seven years of loving Lily Evans, she would finally be his.  
  
A/N: -sniffs- I love this chapter. I seriously did cry when I wrote it. I am such a sap! Hope you enjoyed! Hope you don't forget to review. Love to all

Lyny Angell

To: tears-of-crystal- I was kinda thinking that the Head Boy from the previous year would come on to the train and tell all the other prefects who the new Head Boy and Girl was. Sorry, guess I didn't explain that to well.


	8. Congratulations and Insults

Ch.8 Congratulations and Insults  
  
Lily and James made up their minds not to be wed until they had finished school. They didn't think it was allowed, really. They also tried to keep their engagement secret from the teachers, but this proved completely impossible. Everywhere they went the younger students would run after them chanting, "James and Lily Potter!" at the tops of their voices. They supposed that people reacted this way because they were the first couple to ever become engaged while still at Hogwarts. Most people didn't have the guts to do so under the watchful eyes of Headmaster and teachers. Thus, they were constantly flanked by well-wishers. Sirius later speculated that this was Professor Dumbledore's way of finding out about Lily and James' engagement. He summoned them to his office from their N.E.W.T. Charms class on Wednesday to offer them his personal congratulations.  
  
" Erm.......uh.......... thank you, sir." James said uncertainly. Lily was too red to speak. She simply stared from Dumbledore to James, then back to Dumbledore again, wide-eyed and red as a tomato.  
  
They were both extremely anxious to leave Dumbledore's office, but he wanted to impress upon them that they still had duties to perform as Head Boy and Girl. It was a full quarter-of-an-hour before they could escape. They hurried to their Transfiguration class.  
  
" Sorry we're late Professor," James panted, pulling Lily into the classroom after him." We had to see Professor Dumbledore."  
  
" That's fine Potter," she replied briskly," but might I ask you what the Headmaster wanted to see you about?"  
  
" He probably wanted to congratulate them, Professor!" Sirius called from the back row. "Potter and Evans are getting married!" The class began to clap and cheer as he spoke, and Professor McGonagall silenced them with a stern wave of her hand..  
  
" Is this true, Mr. Potter? Miss Evans?"  
  
" Yes Professor." they answered together, surprised that she hadn't already heard.  
  
" Well, then Congratulations. Now will you please take your seats?"  
  
James sat down next Sirius, Lily next to James. He took her hand under the desk as usual, then turned to Sirius. " What the bloody hell did you do that for?" he whispered, clearly annoyed.  
  
" It's my job as Best Man, Prongs: embarrass the bride and groom as much as possible." He grinned and all three laughed heartily.  
  
Lily and James continued to fight off their supporters as they clawed their way from class to class over the next week. However, not everyone they met wished to offer them congratulations.  
  
" Well, there goes Potter and his precious fiancé," Snape called as they passed him in the hall.  
  
" Just ignore him," Lily whispered urgently.  
  
" Really I'm quite surprised, Potter. You know, it's not too late, yet. You could still have your pick of some of the less hideous and slightly less talented Gryfindor girls. Still, if you'd prefer a mudblood-" Before anyone had a chance to realize what had happened, James had Snape pinned against the wall, his wand at Snape's throat.  
  
" I thought I'd told you NEVER to call her that," James growled, his voice low and deadly. Lily was quite sure that she had never seen James so angry, unless you counted the time in 3rd year when she had 'accidentally' broken the handle of his broomstick.  
  
" Apologize," James spat at Snape, his voice still deadly low and even. Snape tried to fight, muttering a string of hexes and swear words, though his wand lay on the ground several feet away. Lily heard the curses that he muttered, including one of the Unforgiveables. She had to stop this, James could get hurt.  
  
" James please," she called, taking a few steps toward them. " He's not worth it." Lily laid a hand on James's shoulder. She gave him a pleading look and James could see the fear and panic in her eyes. He slowly lowered his wand, and took his soon-to-be-wife's hand. They turned together and kept walking down the corridor, hand-in-hand.  
  
" You were right," James muttered as they walked, " I'm glad you stopped it."  
  
" I am too. You could have been hurt!" Lily scolded, playfully, but James knew that this was an act.  
  
" Lils," he began, reassuringly, " You know that the other Maurauders would never-"  
  
BANG! A spell had hit Lily from behind. Snape had tried to hit James with a tripping jinx, but he had missed and over-powered his spell. Lily flew down the corridor, hitting her head on a stone gargoyle at the end of the corridor.  
  
" Lily!" James said breathlessly. He ran towards her, not knowing what he would find, but he felt the weight of coldness in the pit of his stomach and had to get to her as soon as possible. He knelt by her side and shook her gently. " Come on Lily. Please!"  
  
The other three Maurauders had jumped on Snape before he realized what had happened. After a few moments of cursing him blindly, Remus ran to see what he could do to help James bring Lily around. Sirius and Snape continued to duel, and Peter simply stood in the middle of the hall, as though he was waiting for someone to give him instructions. ( A/N:I hate Peter, but I'm trying to portray him realistically).  
  
At the other end of the hallway, James and Remus had made some progress with Lily.  
  
" Uhh..." she moaned softly, "James?"  
  
" I'm right here, Lils," He replied, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, " Try to stay still." she winced, and put a hand up to the back of her head in pain. Her hand was immediately covered in blood. " Oh, god! James!" she cried desperately, her eyes filling with terrified tears., James squeezed her hand even tighter as Lily tried to hold back her tears.  
  
At that exact moment, Professor McGonagall came sweeping down the corridor. " What on Earth!-" she exclaimed, seeing Snape and Sirius, frozen with their wands raised, James and Remus, bent over Lily, who was obviously injured, and Peter standing alone in the middle of the hall, looking quite close to tears. " Miss Evans will need the Hospital Wing." She said, tersely.  
  
" I'll take her Professor," James said immediately. McGonagall eyed him fiercely.  
  
" You have a half-hour, Potter. And then I want you in my office. The rest of you, come with me."


	9. Dueling Mishaps

A/N: Hey all! I've got a couple of reviews to answer before I start:  
  
vickiicky: I assumed that the Hogwarts population would have enough experience with Marauder Duels to stay clear whenever one takes place. I guess that could explain why there seemed not be anyone else around. That, or maybe they all made a circle around the dueling pair, like you see on TV. I felt really bad for Lily too when I wrote it, but unfortunately, things get worse in this chapter. Don't worry, they get better pretty fast!  
  
krissygurl: Why do you think it's unrealistic? I just wanted them to get together soon...  
  
Anzu-chan: I fervently agree. I don't like that sort of angsty romance, either.  
  
And now, on with the fluff!!!!!!! PS: I will update at 35 reviews!!! Please review!  
Ch. 9 Dueling Mishaps  
  
"Can you stand Lils?" James asked, gently.

"I-I don't know." James pulled her gently to her feet. She stumbled and nearly fell, but James caught her in his strong arms.

She was too dizzy from loss of blood to walk. After thinking a moment, James bent down and scooped Lily up into his arms. Lily put her arms around James' neck and buried her face into his shoulder, trying not to let anyone see that she was crying. The pain in her head was sharp and stinging, and she felt sickly, as though she might faint again. She accidentally let a small sob escape her.

"It's alright, Lily." James murmured, soothingly. " You'll be alright. I'm right here, honey. Just hold on to me. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey took one glance at Lily and said,  
"Set her down immediately, Potter!" James placed her in one of the small whit beds lining the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey gave Lily a potion to relieve the pain. Lily gave James a sort of wry half-smile. James glanced at his watch.

"I've gotta go, Lils," he said." I'll be back in a few minutes." James saw that Madame Pomfrey had her back turned and leaned down to kiss his little flower. "Lilyflower." He murmured

"Hmm?"

"That's what I'm gonna start calling you. Lilyflower." Lilly smiled faintly as he kissed her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

" I love you too," Lily replied softly.

James had five minutes to get to McGonagall's office, three floors above. He ducked into a secret passage and reached the office in two.

"How is she?" Sirius asked the moment James stepped into the office.

"Is Lily alright?" Remus inquired.

"I'm sure," said McGonagall, "that we are all curious as to what Ms. Evans' condition is. So, if you'll sit down, Mr. Potter, You can tell us all how she is doing." James sat.

"She has a concussion," he said slowly," but Madame Pomfrey says she'll be alright. The potion she's making has to stew overnight. In the meantime, she's performed a charm to stop the wound from bleeding."

"What's Lily getting for the pain?" Remus interrupted. Lily was like a sister to him. He didn't want her to be in any pain.

" Pomfrey's got her on an hourly potion to stop it from hurting. She was still feeling a bit faint when I left her, but Madame Pomfrey says she'll be allowed back to Gryfindor Tower sometime tomorrow. It might be a day or so before she can get back to classes, though."

"Good, good, good," Snape said coldly." We're all glad your little mudblood's alright." James stood so fast that his chair flew over backwards. Sirius and Remus, who had been sitting on either side of him, stood and grabbed his arms to prevent him from flying at Snape.

"Sit down, Prongs! He's not worth it." Sirius hissed in his ear. James pulled free of their grasp and used his wand to pull his chair upright. He sat down again.

" That will be a further twenty points from Slytherin for use of foul language." McGonagall said coldly." Now, you shall each receive a detention this Saturday afternoon. Yes, I am aware that this is a Hogsmeade weekend, but-" She broke off suddenly staring at James. "IS THERE SOMEWHERE YOU NEED TO BE MR. POTTER!!!???" James had looked at his watch for at least the seventh time since entering her office and clearly wasn't paying attention to a word she said.

"My fiancée is in the Hospital Wing with a head wound." James said evenly." Of _course_ there's somewhere I need to be!" McGonagall stared at him. In nearly seven years at Hogwarts, she had never seen James so upset about a dueling injury (and James had seen his share of dueling injuries!)

"Yes. Right then," she said slowly." We'll finish up then. Mr. Potter, as you were already on probation for your position Mr. Lupin will replace you as Head Boy. As you have also been caught dueling Mr. Lupin, you will be placed on immediate probation for your badge. Notes will be sent to each of you via Owl Post regarding the time and place of you detentions. You may all go."

James was out of the office before she finished the sentence. The other three Maurauders ran to catch up with him.

"Mind if we tag along?" Remus asked kindly. James merely nodded. He didn't care much about anything except getting to Lily as fast as possible.  
  
A/N: Hooray another chappie finished! Now, as I go soak my type-cramped fingers in warm water I want everyone to leave me a nice long review. I'll give you a cookie! Please! 35 reviews in all and I'll update.  
smooches!  
Lyny Angell


	10. Please Stay

A/n: Reviews to answer before we get down to the story!  
  
dontmesswithYami: You finally reviewed! Took you long enough, Jules! Glad you like it and I hope my French spelling didn't offend you too much!  
  
tears-of-crystal: Ouch! That sounds painful! I know what you mean, though. I feel bad for Lily too. But don't worry, she's got James to comfort her. She'll be okay!  
  
Also thanks to: Jessiquie, and F4nfic-F4n4tic.  
40 reviews before I post the next chappie!  
  
Ch. 10 Please Stay  
  
Lily was sleeping when the Maurauders arrived at the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Don't you dare wake her!" Madame Pomfrey hissed at them. "I've only just gotten her to sleep peacefully." But Lily had already stirred. James was at her side a split second later, his hand in hers.  
  
"Is that you, James?" she asked, groggily.  
  
"Yes, I'm right here, Lils."  
  
"I told Madame Pomfrey it was no use trying to get me to sleep. I was too worried about you." She placed a hand on his chest where his Head Boy badge should have been. "Did you-?" she began, but James cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.  
  
"Yes. Remus got the top job." Lily could only nod. She winced as she did, and James put his comforting arms around her.  
  
Soon, Lily was talking and acting like her old self again. She no longer felt faint, thanks to Madame Pomfrey's potion. The other three Maurauders left to go to class after lunch was over, but James had decided to skive off the rest of his lessons to stay with Lily.  
  
"James, No!" she protested.  
  
"It's my fault you're here in the first place. I'm not about to leave you here alone, love."  
  
"James it's not your fault. It's Snape's!" Lily said hotly as she started to sit up. Her head twinged horribly, and she started to fall backwards, looking faint again. James quickly put an arm behind her back and lowered her to the pillow. "Thank you," she said, breathlessly. James grinned and slid the arm behind her back gently under her robes to squeeze her shoulder, letting it remain there for a few moment, resting it against her breast. Lily grinned back at him, but James could tell that she was still slightly annoyed with him for skiving off.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting to class Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey asked, too sharply in Lily's opinion, as she appeared to give Lily another dose of potion for her head.  
  
"Uh, no... special permission from Dumbledore to stay with Lily," James lied quickly.  
  
Madame Pomfrey eyed him suspiciously. Then she turned her gaze to Lily. "Are you feeling any better, now, Miss Evans?" she asked, whilst measuring out a dose of potion.  
  
"I'm not so dizzy anymore." Madame Pomfrey suddenly looked at Lily's shoulder glaring at the two of them. James realized that he had never removed his hand from under her robes, preferring to leave it against her breast.. He moved his hand quickly and slid his arm out from under her back, tuning a brilliant shade of scarlet. Lily's cheeks were no longer without color, either.  
  
Choosing not to comment on any of this, Madame Pomfrey handed Lily the vial of potion she had just poured out. It was a dark and foreboding shade of purple. "Drink up Miss Evans." Lily nodded, but continued to stare, distastefully at the glass. "It is for the pain, you know." Madame Pomfrey walked off to attend to another patient. Lily sighed and tipped the contents of the glass down her throat. She coughed and pulled an awful face, nearly gagging at the horrid taste of the potion. James chuckled sympathetically.  
  
"You try it sometime," Lily growled.  
  
"No thank you! That stuff looks awful." Lily sniffed and turned away from him. "Oh, Lils! I'm only joking!" Lily giggled as he slipped his arm around her shoulders once more. She leaned her head against him. James kissed the top of it and pushed a piece of her hair behind her hair. "I love you," he whispered, a tenderness in his voice that Lily found comforting. She nuzzled her head against him in response. Presently, she fell asleep, her head still lolling against his chest. James continued to stroke the hair that he had tucked behind her ear.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came by next hour to give Lily another dose of potion and found the two of them asleep. She had half a mind to wake James up and tell him to get to class. She knew perfectly that he didn't have permission from anyone to be there. However, she also noticed that Lily's sleep was not as restless as it had been before. In fact, Lily's sleep was no longer troubled at all. She seemed comfortable and at peace whilst she was wrapped in James' arms.  
  
Madame Pomfrey's usually harsh smile softened as she looked down on the two lovers. James stirred an placed his other arm across Lily. In his urgency to be close to her, he had settled back onto her bed, his love in his arms. Madame Pomfrey took out a blanket from the bedside cabinet and spread it across them. With a wave of her wand, the partitioned curtains around Lily's bed closed. Madame Pomfrey went on to tend to her other patients, an inexplicable smile on her face for the rest of the evening.  
  
When James awoke he was quite comfortable, though puzzled as to why there was a weight on his chest. He started to get up, but, when he opened his eyes, he saw Lily's red head nestled into him. He kissed her forehead softly, trying not to awaken her, but Lily woke anyway.  
  
"James?" she said curiously, looking up at him. Then the pain in her head reminded her of the morning's events. She whimpered and James held her close. He glanced at his watch.  
  
"It's late," he said. "I'd better get back up to Gryfindor Tower."  
  
"Please....please stay," she whispered. James looked into her eyes and held her close again.  
  
"It's okay," he murmured. "It's alright. I'm right here. Everything's okay." And they stayed that way throughout the night.  
  
A/N: Okay, 40 reviews and I'll update!  
Hugs and kisses Lyny Angell 


	11. The Healing Process

A/n! Hey everybody! Glad you all liked the last chpter. I liked writing it because it was sad and EXTREMELY sweet at the same time. I love the fluff! 

Thanks to: KTSweep08,DontmesswithYami, ElectraBlack, kate, Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano,   
KTSweep08, k,hkjh, F4nfic-F4n4tic, and banny for the reviews! Now on w/ the fluff! Also, I'm really sorry for not posting as soon as I said I would, but I'm busy w/ school work, like big-time, so please read and don't be annoyed w/ me for not posting.

* * *

Ch.11 The Healing Process

When Lily awoke again she was warm and comfortable.

"Drink this, Miss Evans." Madame Pomfrey told her. "It ought to cure you." Lily tried to sit up, but was restrained by James' arm around her. Lily went red, remembering the last time she had been caught in this situation in the common room with McGonogall. She looked at Madame Pomfrey, sure that she was about to be reprimanded. At that precise moment, James started to stir.

"Lily," he mumbled, trying to pull her closer in his sleep. Lily resisted him with difficulty.   
"What's wrong?' James muttered, sleepily. "Oh, bloody hell! Not again!," He added as he caught sight of Madame Pomfrey.

"Drink that quickly, please, Ms. Evans," was the only reply she gave. "It must be drunken ( A/N Is that right? Or is it drunken?) while it is still hot." Lily quickly tipped the glass and gagged on the thick, hot, brown liquid. She forced herself to swallow. James started to put his arm around her, but Lily pulled away, eyeful of Madame Pomfrey still hovering above them. "You can both be assured that the Headmaster will be informed of your, ahem, sleeping arrangements of last night." Madame Pomfrey said with a light sniff as she turned and walked away. "It's seven thirty in the morning if you're planning on going to any of your classes today, Mr. Potter." She called over her shoulder.

"You should go," Lily said to James after a few moments of stunned silence.

"'Course not! I'm not leaving you."

"James," Lily said with an exasperated sigh, "We've got exams coming up soon! Besides, Madame Pomfrey said yesterday that I should be back in Gryfindor Tower before lunch."

"Oh, all right," James said reluctantly. "I'll come and see you at break." James put his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. Lily felt his tongue at her bottom lip, begging to be let in, and she complied instantly. When they finally pulled away, James leaned his forehead against hers. Both were grinning.

* * *

James walked into lunch a few minutes later and was instantly hailed by the other Maurauders.

"Where were you last night?" Sirius asked.

"You didn't stay with Lily all night, did you?" Remus wondered.

"Yeah, I did." James replied. "She's convinced me not to skive off my lessons for today, though."

"That's good," said Remus, "We've got exams soon."

"Is Lily alright, though?' Sirius asked, anxiously. It was funny, now that Remus thought of it, how close Sirius and Lily had grown over the course of this year. Sirius had been the least accepting of Lily and James' relationship of all the Maurauders. Remus and Lily had always gotten on rather well with one another, and Peter was simply too impressed at Lily's beauty and James' ability to know exactly what she was thinking about and exactly what she wanted at all times to really mind their relationship. Sirius, on the other paw (A/N: Corny I know but I couldn't help it!) had been unable to forget the countless number of times that Lily had tattled on them or the annoyingly large number of times their pranks had backfired because of Lily Evans. He had shouted at James when he had suggested that he ought not go to the Shrieking Shack one night because Lily was sick and he didn't want to worry her. She knew all about their monthly adventures, another fact that contributed to Sirius' chagrin. Eventually, however, Lily had found her way into his heart, and they had become almost as close as Sirius and James were.

"She's gonna be ok," James said, happily. "She was just a bit shaken up. A lot I guess."

"We've got to think of a way to get Snivelly back for this," Sirius said ruefully.

Remus rolled his eyes at his best friend's typical attitude-Revenge. "I'm glad she's ok, Prongs."   
he said.

"Thanks, Moony," James replied. "Accio!" He said suddenly, pointing his wand at Sirius. As he did the pumpkin muffin Sirius had been about to bit into zoomed out of his hand and into James' waiting palm.

"Blimey! What the-"

"For Lily." James cut him off." You know as well as I do that that Hospital Wing food Pomfrey serves is awful."

* * *

Lily was sitting propped up against a pillow when James came in to check on her before his first class.

"Here you are!" He said brightly, handing her the muffin he'd nicked from Sirius, along with a few pieces of toast.

"Thanks," Lily said appreciatively as she fingered the little golden heart at her neck.

"I've got to run, but I'll see you at break, ok?" Lily nodded. James kissed his index finger and tapped twice against her nose. Lily laughed. "Bye," James grinned.

"Bye!"

* * *

James was late for his next class.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall began as he came running into the classroom.

"I'm sorry professor," James panted, "I was with Lily and-"

"Sit down, Potter!"

"Yes Ma'am." James quickly grabbed a seat next to Sirius, relieved that he hadn't had any points taken away.

"You've got lipstick all over your face, you know, mate." Sirius said jokingly as he sat.

"Very funny, Padfoot!"

A/N: Ok, soo sorry, but I've gotta stop there! Again, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update!   
I've been sick, so I have an excuse, though! The next chappie might take awhile, though because I ended this one at a different place then I had planned to, and I'm gonna add some new stuff to the next one, so you get an unplanned side-chappie into the mix! Anyway, if I don't update for a while, don't think that I've stopped updating, because I swear, you're not getting rid of me until I get this thing typed and over with!   
Review if you love me! Or if you hate me! Oh, ok, just review! Please!   
Love from Lyny Angell!


	12. The Healing Process Pt 2

A/n: Hey guys! Ok, I was kinda upset after my last post, because I only had ONE review two days after I posted, so thank you very much to F4nFic-F4n4tic. Your reviews are always so sweet!! Anyway, this chappie, is, as I said at the end of the last one, sorta thrown together. I ended the one before this about a page earlier than I had originally planned because it felt like a better place for an ending, and I had some ideas to incorporate into this one. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 12 The Healing Process

Madame Pomfrey let Lily leave about an hour after James left for classes.   
"I must warn you, though, Ms. Evans, this potion can cause some very serious side-effects.   
Emotional side effects. You may have a tendency to over-react to things. Drastically. Ms. Evans are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Hmm?" Lily snapped out of a deep reverie. She had been thinking of James. Her plans for the wedding. Their new life together. Everything that would be theirs when they were married! "Did you say something?" Madame Pomfrey sighed loudly and walked away. Lily shrugged and pulled the curtains around her bed so she could changes back into her school robes. They were spattered with blood. Lily held them up and sighed, exasperatedly, then groaned as she realized that the only other thing she had to wear besides her hospital wing robe, was back in her trunk, all the way up in Gryfindor Tower. Lily sank down onto the bed. She pulled the pillow into her lap, and, much to her surprise, she felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She was being ridiculous. There was no reason to cry over something so trivial, but for some strange reason, the tears kept on falling. They continued to fall until Lily found herself sobbing silently into her pillow. She stayed that way for a short while, letting herself cry out her frustrations. Then, as suddenly as they had come, the tears left her. Lily sat up on her bed, and found that she wasn't even sure what she had been crying about. Then she remembered. Her robes. That was no problem, really. She could wear the ones from the Hospital Wing, or just put the bloody ones back on for the short walk up to Gryfindor Tower. Why had she been so upset? Lily decided to blame it on the shock of her injury and her excitement over her impending marriage to James. Yes, that was it. She was just a bit too over-excited. Lily pulled the blood-spattered robes over her head, gathered up her books, and headed off to Gryfindor Tower, completely forgetting about her earlier out burst of tears.

* * *

"Lily?" James called up the staircase at break. He ran quickly up the stairs and knocked softly on Lily's private Head Dorm.

"Come in," Lily called.

James opened the door and walked inside. "How do you feel, Lilyflower?" He asked with a smile. It was a nickname he would begin to use more and more often.

"All cured!" Lily pronounced herself. James grinned broadly and stepped forward to fold her into his arms. Lily gladly leaned into his warm, strong embrace. She lifted her gaze to his and their eyes locked for a moment. Then James lowered his lips to hers. There was a softness, a loving tenderness in James' kiss that Lily found irresistible. She leaned further into his embrace and put her arms tightly around his neck. James was surprised at the intensity that Lily put into his seemingly innocent kiss, but glad all the same. His hands quickly found their way to her waist and he complied eagerly with her intensity, allowing her tongue to dart between his mouth and hers. His tongue joined the dance and her heard her moan softly from the back of her throat. Taking this as a good sign, James allowed his hands tangle in Lily's beautiful auburn-red hair. Lily pulled away slightly to draw breath and James sucked on her sweet lower lip, extracting another soft moan from his beloved. Lily felt herself fall backwards onto her bed, but she didn't care. This felt so right. James's hand fondled her breast through her shirt, and Lily grinned seductively at him. James' hand quickly found its way to the buttons of her blouse and he began to undo them slowly. Lily suddenly pulled herself away.

"James," she said, breathlessly. "James, stop." James immediately removed his hands and sat up on Lily's bed.

"What?" he asked softly. She could read the emotions in his eyes. Confusion. Hurt. Love. Shame. But no anger. She had expected him to be angry. But James was confused. They had been intimate before, but they were both virgins and had agreed: No sex before marriage. It was a policy that they both held firmly to. Why did Lily think that he would want to break that promise? Did she not trust him not to go farther than she wanted? Lily didn't know herself why she had wanted him to stop. She loved being with him. She loved the way she felt when James held her or touched her or kissed her. She trusted him completely, but she was suddenly so scared. She was afraid of him. Lily needed to think. She just wanted to be alone to think! "James, please leave," she said softly.

"Lily, I," he began, but Lily cut him off.

"JUST GO!" she shouted. Her eyes were filled with tears, and they suddenly cascaded down her pale cheeks. James reached out, on instinct, to wipe them away, but Lily pushed his hand away. "Go," she said again. James knew better than to test her when she was angry. He was confused, but his emotions could wait. he could keep his feelings in check for the next couple of hours until classes were over, and then he would see her and they would talk everything out. Together. It was more important to him now, that Lily got space, if that was what she wanted. He wanted her to feel free. He didn't want to be suffocating to her. James loved her so much that he was willing to stow away his own feelings in turn for her needs to be met. He slowly stood and backed out of the room. Lily flung herself, facedown onto her bed and cried herself into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/n: Ok, I knew a lot of readers are going to be extremely mad at me for leaving this chapter here, but like I sad, I'm going on a different angle than I expected to. I didn't really like the way the original text of the story had turned out, so, I'm expounding on this topic, and a few of the others I planned for later chapters. Anyway, I will update after I have 50 reviews. Please review if you want me to keep writing because they really are a great inspiration. Flames accepted, though not necessarily welcomed, as I don't think they're called for. If you flame me, expect sarcastic comments. It'll give me something to do in my spare time. love from;   
Lyny Angell 


	13. Dreams and Discussions

A/N! Hello! When I looked at my inbox this morning, I had about six reviews from the same reader. This reader had read all of my stories, and, in every one of her reviews, she mentioned how much she liked Lilyflower. So, a special thanks to BunnyT because you are defiantly my inspiration for updating this time! Also, thanks to Me, 50, Rosina, and F4nfic-F4n4tic. I love your reviews, too! Now, this chapter is going to make people stop wanting to chop my head off, I hope, and I really like the way it turned out, so... On with the fluff!

Chapter 13 Dreams and Discussions

Lily slept for several hours after James left, and, as she did, she dreamed the following:

James stood in front of her, shouting at her. "I don't love you! How could I ever love a pathetic mudblood like you, Evans? My family is pureblood. Besides, what's the point of having a fiancé' if she won't even sleep with you? Tell me Evans, tell me!" he roared, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her violently. His hand closed around her beautiful heart necklace, and, grinning maliciously, he ripped it from her throat. James threw the necklace onto the ground and stomped it into a thousand small pieces. Lily let out a strangled sob.

"Please, James. I love you so much!" Then, he did the unthinkable. James potter raised his hand to strike her across the face. "No!!!!!" she screamed, holding her hands in front of her face.

Lily sat up straight in her bed, her hands held across her face. She knew it had been a dream, but, she couldn't help wondering. Was that how James truly felt about her?

"Lily!" Alice called cheerfully up the stairs. "Are you up here, pet?" Alice bounded up the steps and found Lily lying on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. 'Oh, no!' Alice thought. She had been afraid of this. ' She's gone and had a terrible effect to that potion Pomfrey gave her for her head,' Alice, who was studying to be a healer, knew all about different potions and their side-effects. She approached Lily's bed, and gently reached out to touch her shoulder. Lily flinched as though Alice had hit her. Alice sat on her friends' bed and began to rub her back, soothingly. "What happened?" she asked gently.

"James and I have had the most dreadful quarrel. He-he as good as said that he didn't love me anymore."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not as bad as all that."

"But it is Allie!" Lily went on to tell her friend exactly what had happened, even the horrible nightmare she'd had.

"Lily, can't you see it, dear? This is all just an effect of that horrid potion!"

"W-what p-potion?"

"Didn't she tell you!" Alice exclaimed. "Lily, that potion you took has extremely severe emotional side-effects."

"Oh, dear god. I remember Madame Pomfrey saying something about that!" Lily got out of bed and began pacing around the room. "Alice? Could you go to find James fro me? I've got to talk to him."

"Of course!" Alice gave her friend a quick hug and hurried off down the stairs.

line

James Potter walked slowly up to Gryfindor Tower. He was fuming. He had wanted to see Lily as soon as school was out, but McGonagall had cornered him and rushed him to her office. Madame Pomfrey had informed the Deputy Headmistress that two of her students had spent the night together in the Hospital Wing. Now, James and Lily both had to serve detentions the next Saturday afternoon. now, as he climbed the stairs to the Girls Dormitory, he really needed to talk to Lily more than ever.

"JAMES!" Lily shouted, flinging herself into his arms. "It was the potion James. That's it! This isn't the real me. That potion has emotional side-effects so that my feelings are magnified so it makes me cry and get over-emotional about every single little thing." Lily said all of this extremely fast, but as she spoke, a little light came on in James' brain. Lately, it seemed as if Lily had not wanted to be intimate with him. It was like every time he started to kiss her, she would run off to do something. James had contributed it to stress from exams and decided not to worry about it, although he did miss her kisses. This explained everything. If that potion expanded Lily's feelings over things, than when they had been kissing before, her true feelings had come out. She was insecure about being intimate with him. James had to know why.

"Lily,'" he said," Sit down." Lily sat at the edge of her bed and James sat next to her. "Lils, if this potion is making your emotions over-magnified than that means that you really do have some feeling over everything that you've gotten upset about. So, do you think that I want to sleep with you before we get married or what? because I'm extremely confused right now. Every time I've started kissing you or anything lately, you've suddenly had something to do. Please just-" James broke off and ran a hand through his already messy hair in frustration. "Lily, I just want to know where this is coming from. Are you uncomfortable around me? Afraid of me? What is it, Lils? Tell me." Now he looked angry. Lily wasn't sure what to do. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized that, if she didn't tread carefully and tell him the honest truth, she might lose James forever.

"I-I don't know," She choked out.

"Lily! Don't! Please, please don't cry. I-" James broke off again, rubbing his pounding forehead. " I just don't want you to be uncomfortable around me or anything like that. I love you and that means that I trust you. I had hoped that you would trust me too." James sighed and waited for Lily to say something. It was hard, but, after a moment, Lily finally got the words out.  
"I do tryst you James. It's just that I'm not experienced the way you are. I mean...I've never"

"Never what?" James replied, much more sharply than he'd meant to. Lily started to cry more loudly at his severe tone. James took her hand." What?" his voice was gentle and soothing. More like him.

"I've never slept with anyone before and I'm not ready to. I know that you're the man I want to marry and that you're the person I want to be with for the rest of my life, but I want to wait until we're married. Is- is that ok with you?" Lily said all of this very quickly and it took a moment for James to realize what it was that she meant.

"You-you think I want to have sex with you before we're married or something like that?" James was completely shocked that she would insinuate that he had some sort of ulterior motive in asking her to marry him so soon in their relationship.

"Don't look at me like you think I'm stupid, James. I know that you're not a virgin and I know that the only reason you asked me to marry you after only dating for five months was so that you could get me in bed. I have ears, James. I hear the things that other girls say in the restrooms and in the dorms. You know the thing that really hurts is that you didn't trust me enough to be honest with me when we started going out. If you had just told me that you  
weren't a virgin, I wouldn't have had such a problem of trusting you when I found out if you had just been honest with me in the first place!" Lily was now sobbing again. James stared at her for a moment in complete shock.

"Lily," he said at length," I've never slept with anyone before. I-I don't know ever would have told you that ,but I promise you it's not true. I'm not like Sirius and other people. I believe in saving myself for marriage, just like you do. Who was it that told you that?"

"M-maricia."

"Marcia Torrence?" Lily nodded. "God, Lils she's been trying to break me up with every one of my girlfriends since first year! I can't believe she would lie to you about me!"

"You mean it isn't rue?" Lily asked, surprised.

James took her hand and looked into her tear-filled eyes. "Lily, I would never lie to you about something this serious. I love you with all my heart and that's why I want to wait. I want to wait out of respect for both you and myself because I love you. Now, are we ok?" James looked worried as he asked the question, as if he wasn't sure if she would forgive him or not. Lily saw the questioning look in his eyes and answered him the only way that she could. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. James immediately responded. In a few moments, they had fallen backwards onto the bed. "Do you trust me?" James whispered in her ear as he slid his hands up her sides. Lily grinned back at him.

"Always."

line

"Lily! I couldn't find James anywhere..." Alice broke off as she entered their room and found Lily and James locked in a passionate embrace. Neither of them even noticed her coming in. Alice smiled to herself as she backed out of the room. 'Well,' she thought happily,' I suppose you found each other all right!'

A/n: Wow! Another chappie finished. This is the last one that I don't have already written out for a while so I should be able to update a little faster. I'm hoping to get the next chappie up over Christmas break. Thanks again to all my reviewers, 'cause you guys rock my world! Now please press the little blue button on the left side of you screen and type out a nice long review informing me of all my stupid mistakes! Thank you!

Love from Lyny Angell 


	14. The Note of a Discouraged Author

A/N: So sorry, this is just an A/N chapter, but this is very important! I have decided to stop this story after Lily and James' wedding and start on a sequal. It will be called Thrice. I already have all the chapters remaining in Lilyflower written down in my journal, I just have to type them up and get them posted. There should be around twenty five chapters total of Lilyflower. Anyway, have a Merry Christmas everyone and I apologize for the A/N chap. I know how much everybody hates these. LOL! P.S. I f you have any good ideas for the next story please leave a review. I've got a vague idea of how I want it to go but I'm not exactly sure!

Love from

Lyny Angell


	15. NEWTS

A/N: Hey! Sorry this one took so long, but I had major writer's block! I wrote a couple of One-shots, though so check them out if you get the chance. One of them is J/L and the other one isn't romance but they're both pretty good! Thank you for all the reviews. 

Ch. 14 NEWTS

It had been one week since the accident and Lily had returned to classes the Friday after the incident. NEWTS were fast approaching and all of the seventh years were studying long and hard, trying to do as well as possible on the exam that may determine what their future careers would be. Lily and James had not had a proper date since their engagement, but they had been spending a great amount of time studying together. Their studying sessions usually consisted of the two of them cuddling together in their armchair, books forgotten, kissing, talking, or just holding onto one another as they started into the fiery embers.

Tonight, however, Lily was studying History of Magic, a class that James was not taking, with Alice. The Maurauders were hunched over a table in the corner, planning their monthly adventure into the Shrieking Shack, signs taped to each of their backs that read, Do Not Disturb!

Suddenly, a shout rang across the Common Room, "WHO BLOODY WELL CARES ABOUT THE WITCHES COUNSEL OF 1949'S SELECTION OF BEST ROBE COLOR FOR THE HALLOWEEN SEASON?!?!?! WHY DOES IT MATTER? DOES ANYONE REALLY CARE ABOUT ANY OF THE SENSELESS CRAP THAT WE'RE LEARNING IN ANY OF THESE STUPID CLASSES ANYWAY?" Everyone turned in their chairs, shocked as the Head Girl threw her History of Magic textbook on the ground and burst into tears. James was on his feet in a split second, heading over to her.

"It's ok, Lily," Alice tried to soothe her friend. She patted her awkwardly on the back and pulled her down into the armchair, for Lily had stood when her shouting tyrant began.

"I'm so stupid!" Lily wailed. "I don't know anything! I'm going to fail my NEWTS and then I'll be exiled from the Wizarding World and-" She was stopped by a hand clamping gently over her mouth. James gently scooted her aside and settled into the armchair next to her. James removed his hand from her mouth and pulled her into a huge hug.

"It's okay, Lily," he said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Listen to me. You're one of the top students in the year. You, my flower, are going to do fine on the exams. The rest of us are the ones who have to worry. You've got us all beat by at least fifty percent, anyway."

"I-I'm not top of the year anymore." Lily choked out. "McGonagall told me yesterday. She thinks is because of us. She said it was probably the stress of our engagement and that I wasn't putting as much effort into my work all because of you."

"What?'" James asked. "Lily I'm sorry you're not top of the year anymore. Why didn't you tell me, Lilyflower?"

"I thought you might, I don't know, break off out engagement or something like that. I was just overreacting I guess."

"I'm willing to bet that this is just another side-effect of that stupid potion. Remember? The one you took for you head?" Lily nodded.

"You're probably right. I think I'm just going to go up to bed." James nodded and kissed her softly. As he did, a collective, "Aww," sounded from around the common room. Lily and James had been so absorbed in their conversation that they had not even realized that half the Common Room was listening in on their conversation.

"Get to bed, every one of you, or I'm giving you all detention for eavesdropping!" Lily shouted at a group of first and second years that were sitting closest to them. They all scrambled into their dormitories. Lily turned to James. "It's going to be an interesting week!"

* * *

Lily was quite right in her prediction for an interesting week. The week of NEWTS was the most hectic either of them had ever experienced at Hogwarts. Lily insisted on going over each of their exams after they had finished them, something that made James and Alice very nervous as they always found they had missed several questions that Lily looked up in her textbooks to see if she had gotten them correctly. 

James barely finished his Transfiguration written exam because he was too busy staring at the back of Lily's head and doodling on his scratch paper. He drew a perfect design of Lily's engagement necklace, which she had taken to rubbing between her thumb and forefinger when she was nervous. James thought this new habit adorable and made a nice sketch of Lily, nervously twiddling it between her fingers. James had always had some prowess in drawing. In fact, the design for Lily's necklace had been his own work. He had drawn the heart with hers and his initials on it in their fifth year whilst taking his OWLS. He later changed the letter from "E" to "P" for her last name on the necklace and had it made for her.

James suddenly looked up at the clock and saw that it was after midnight. This had been their last day of NEWTS and he and Lily had been enjoying their freedom together by the fireplace. James had been sketching since their exam. Lily had lain on the sofa, reading with her head in James' lap. Now, as he looked down at her, James realized that his fiancée had fallen asleep.

"Hey," he said softly in her ear. "Wake up Lilyflower. It's after midnight." Lily only sighed and fell back asleep. James smiled down at her. "Come on," he continued his futile attempt to rouse her," it's really late babe."

Lily was completely unresponsive. James sighed wondering what to do. He didn't want to wake her if he could avoid it, but he hated going up into the Girls' Dormitory after hours. The girls seemed to swarm him the moment he appeared, wanting him to "Come check out their new dress robes" or "See the new lamp they just bought." James wasn't stupid. He knew perfectly well that he and the other Maurauders were somewhat popular with young women. Sirius had quite the reputation of being the best shag in the school. James didn't doubt that he and Peter were the only Maurauders to remain virgins whilst at Hogwarts. This was simply because girls wouldn't go near Peter with a ten-foot pole and James had always known that he wanted to wait until the right person came around. That person was Lily and they agreed to wait. James didn't like the way other girls treated him and spoke of him as if he was some sort of sex toy for their enjoyment. For one thing, he didn't particularly like the reputation. For another, he knew it hurt Lily's feelings and that was something he worked quite hard not to do. Therefore, he did not like to venture into the Girls Dormitory with a sleeping Lily in his arms.

James considered simply staying here and letting himself fall asleep with her, but he didn't fancy the idea of getting caught again and he knew that Lily was still on probation for her badge. He didn't want her to loose it on account of him. James also didn't want to leave her by herself so late at night. Eventually, he decided the only thing to do was to bring her up to his dorm and transfigure a blanket into a cot on the floor for himself. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, as Sirius certainly would is he was given the chance. James slowly lifted Lily's head from his lap and stood up. He placed on arm around Lily's shoulders and moved the other to the back of her knees and carried her, bridal style, up the Boy's Staircase. Lily stirred slightly and awoke, looking up at him.

"James? What are you doing? What time is it?" she murmured sleepily.

"Shhh. It's after midnight, Flower. I'm just taking you up to bed. It's ok, I've got you." Lily smiled up at him and put her arms around his neck.

When James reached his Dorm, he put Lily down in it and reached into his pocket for his wand. He took a spare blanket out of the bedside cabinet and spread it onto the floor to transfigure it.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked from the bed.

"I'm just gonna transfigure this for me. I didn't want to go up into the Girls Dorm so late, so we're in my Dorm."

"Come here, then," Lily replied patting the bed beside her. James looked at her for a moment then climbed into the bed next to her. Lily rolled over and lie on her side, facing him. James kissed her softly.

"I love you. Goodnight," he said. Who cares what Sirius said? It wasn't like they were actually going to do anything. They were just sleeping in the same bed, not sleeping together.

"Love you too. 'Night." Lily whispered, snuggling into him.

* * *

Sirius and Remus came in sometime later. They were laughing loudly about a prank they remembered pulling on the Slytherins in third year. James sat up in the bed, very quickly. 

"Shut it!" he hissed. "You're going to wake her up!" They now both noticed a small red head, nestled into James' shoulder.

"That is Lily, right mate?' Sirius joked, now whispering. James shook his head disapprovingly and lie back down next to Lily, drawing the curtains around his bed closed as he did.

Sirius turned to Remus. "Our little Prongsie just got laid!"

"I doubt it," Remus replied, now walking over to his own bed. "Lily's just not like that. Not like the girls you and I date."

"Whatever," Sirius replied, "I'd still like to think that our little Prongsie just got laid for the first time. After all I've taught him you'd think he wouldn't have agreed to that no sex before marriage deal, but does he ever listen to me? NO!"

* * *

A/N: OMG! Another chapter finished! I can hardly believe how fast this story is coming along. I LOVED writing this chapter. It was really fun to do. Just to clarify, Lily and James did NOT sleep together at the end of that last chapter. I am a strong believer in abstinence and I am going to have my main characters believe the same way. If you have a problem with that, try some other fic. I don't condemn people who don't believe the same way I do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to write about pre-marital sex. Ok, enough on that subject, lol! I also wanted to apologize for this chapter taking so long! My computer is broken, so I can't get on the Internet right now, but I'm going to try really hard to have two chapters ready by the time it is fixed! Review please! I love to know if you like the story. Or if you hate it that's fine too, just let me know! Also please say something if you thought this chapter was rambling in places or didn't make sense somewhere. I really appreciate it!  
Love from Lyny Angell 


	16. Family Matters

A/N: Hello! Sorry this is probably going to take longer than I want it to as well, but my computer is being an ass (excuse my French). It works in short bursts, so I can only be on the internet for about an hour at a time and only when my computer feels like cooperating. A fanfic writer/reader's worst nightmare! Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I only received two of them so far, but I have confidence that I have only gotten two reviews due to the fact that I have not been able to check my e-mail since the afternoon after I updated. I have complete confidence that I have more readers who have reviewed and I just haven't seen it yet!

* * *

Ch. 15 Family Matters.

When the exams were over, the air around Hogwarts seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. Most of their teachers had given up trying to teach the seventh years anything at all. The students didn't see the point as they had no already taken their exams, which would determine whether they would pass or fail their Seventh Year and what jobs they would be able to get in the magical world. James had turned eighteen only a week before exams, but Lily's birthday was not until the end of June. They had planned to wed in late July that very summer. This meant that there was a lot of planning to be done before they ever left Hogwarts.

"I'll have to spend a couple of weeks with my sister," Lily said, thoughtfully during Charms class on the last Friday of their school year.

"Why," Alice asked, scathingly, "would you want to spend the first couple of weeks of your adult life with that cow you call a sister?"

"Hey! Petunia may not be the nicest sister in the world, but she's the only biological family I have left," Lily replied. Lily's parents had died when she was in second year and her eighteen year old sister, Petunia had been given custody of her until she was eighteen. Her sister had married when Lily was in fifth year, and she now lived in a small house in Little Whinging in Surrey. In Lily's opinion, number four Privet Drive was the most boring and uninteresting place on Earth. She was quite glad that she had bought herself an owl as a Christmas present that year, so that she and James could exchange letters while she was still under her sister's care.

Magic was highly looked down upon by Petunia and her husband, Vernon Dursley. They both regarded Lily as a sort of freak. Neither enjoyed having her at the house, but Petunia felt it was her duty to honor her parent's wish in that matter. Vernon was truly afraid of magic. Petunia had not even told him of her sister's "abnormality" until after their wedding. Lily didn't want to go back to her sister's house, but, under muggle law, she was required to live with her sister until she reached the age of eighteen. Lily had not told Petunia anything about James. She was sure that her sister would not be thrilled at the idea of her marrying a wizard.Lily had already told Alice that she wanted her as a maid of honor instead of Petunia. It wouldn't have felt right to have the sister she barely knew instead of the girl who had been her best friend for seven years as he maid of honor.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you the first couple of weeks," James whispered in Lily's ear so that the rest of her friends, who were now engaged in a conversation about flavors for a Groom's cake, would not overhear. Lily couldn't help but blush as his lips brushed against her earlobe.

"Ms. Evans?" Their Professor had obviously just asked her a question. And she had no idea what he was even talking about.

"Sorry?" she said.

"What is the incantation, Ms. Evans?" Professor Clarqsky asked, now sounding more than a little impatient.

"Reductusio relamus," James said, as if the question had been directed at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, but I was speaking to Ms. Evans."

"Sorry, Professor, but it's such a rare occurrence for me to actually know the answer to a question in your class, I couldn't help but snatch the opportunity up," James replied, smartly. Professor Clarqsky sighed in a long-suffering sort of way. Luckily for Lily and James, the bell rang just as he as about to take points away from them for not paying attention. He was one of very few teachers who would even have tried on the very last day of school.

"How on Earth did you know the answer to that question?" Lily asked James as they walked out onto grounds to enjoy their last afternoon of Hogwarts sunshine.

"I saw Alice writing it down in her notes." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I'm going to go work on my speech as valedictorian," she said, standing on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. "Go do something with Sirius and Remus. I'm sure you've got some sort of end-of-the-year prank to work on together." James laughed. "I'll see you later." Lily ran off in the direction of the castle, leaving James to find his friends for a last game of Quidditch before the end of the year.

* * *

James entered Gryfindor Tower alone several hours later. Sirius and Remus had decided to run down to the kitchens and get themselves a snack before coming up. The Common Room was completely empty, spare Lily, who was sitting by the fireplace, crying silently into her hands. It was quite unlike Lily to cry when she wasn't under the influence of terrible potions, and James was worried.

"Lily?" he said softly as he walked over to the chair in which she sat. Lily jumped and looked up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her cheeks were red and tear-stained. She had obviously been crying for a long time.

"You scared me," she said tearfully.

"Have you been sitting up here alone all this time?" James asked, coming over and hugging her tightly.

"I-I was writing m-my speech and I w-was saying how Hogwarts is like a f-family to all of us and I realized, I'm n-not going t-to have any family with me tomorrow for Graduation," Lily wailed into his shoulder.

"But isn't your sister coming, Lilyflower?"

"N-no. Dumbledore sent her a l-letter but she never responded. Sh-she doesn't like that I'm a witch."

"Lils, it's going to be ok," James said, rubbing her back, soothingly. "You and I are going to be married, and in about two weeks you're going to come to stay at my house, and you're not ever going to have to see her again if you don't want to." Lily only cried harder at his words.

"That's j-just it, James. W-why can't she j-just accept that I'm a w-witch and we can j-just be sisters again? That's all I w-want. She's the only f-family I-I have," Lily sobbed hopelessly into James' chest.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok, Lils. Stop crying, come on now. Shhh, it's ok," James rocked her back and forth and continued to pat her back in an attempt to soothe her. James loved Lily very much, but he knew that there was absolutely no substitution for her not being able to have her sister at graduation or at their wedding. They stayed together for a long time, James trying desperately to comfort Lily, but having absolutely no success.

About an hour later, Sirius and Remus came in from the kitchens, both laughing jovially. Remus noticed Lily and James first.

"So then," Padfoot continued completely oblivious to the fact that his best mate and his best mates' girlfriend were sitting on the couch, one crying into the other's shoulder. "Then, she says, 'But aren't I the only girl you're with right now, Sirius?' Barking mad she must have been!" He was still laughing until Remus jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "Oy! What the-" he broke off, finally noticing Lily and James. "Oh, bloody hell! Didn't see you there mates. We'll, uh, we'll just be going back downstairs then. Studying to do right, right Remus? You've, uh, got to write that Head Boy speechy thing, right?" Remus nodded and turned, giving Lily a sympathetic smile and James a curious look as he went. He knew better than to ask what was wrong, because that was a sure way to get Lily even more upset about it, whatever it was. James would tell them later if it was anything to worry about.

James shook his head as his two best friends walked out of the portrait hole once more. Lily gave a slight sniffle. She wasn't crying quite so hard anymore, the interruption of the other Maurauders having startled her out of it.

"Listen, Lily, sweetie-" James began.

"No, James. I've been being silly. Over-reacting I guess." Her face was still very red, but she seemed to be calming down considerably.

"Ni, Lils. It's completely understandable that you would your family at graduation. I get that, ok? I understand completely and I don't blame you a bit. Not in the slightest. But you have to make me a promise."

"What?" A hint of a smile played around Lilly's face as she spoke.

"You have to promise me that, tomorrow, at graduation, you are not going o dwell on this. Try not to think about it. Hey, you know what?" Lily looked at him curiously. "You are going to have family there. You'll have Sirius and Remus and Alice. And me." He added as an after thought. "So tears I want to see tomorrow are going to be happy tears. Don't think about that bitch of a sister-"

"James! Don't, she's still my sister!" Lily looked like she was about to cry again.

"I know, love. I'm sorry. But I don't want you to dwell on the fact that she's not there. And don't think I'm going to let you slip away from the after party either. Promise?" Lily sighed and nodded. " Now give me a kiss and stop crying." Lily leaned up to kiss him softly. They lie together on the couch for a long while.

"You want to go down to the kitchens and get something to eat? We've missed dinner," James said as people began to file back into the common room.

"Ok," Lily replied, standing.

* * *

"You know," Lily said, thoughtfully as they walked hand-in-hand down the hallway, "After we're married, you'll be the only real family I have." She smiled sadly and they walked the rest of the way down to the kitchens in silence. 


	17. Graduation

A/N: Ok, this now the third time I have had to start this chapter over, because my computer keeps losing it. I am extremely annoyed right no, so I don't think this chapter, which I really wanted to be fluffy, is going to come out as well as it did the first two times. Also, Thank you to F4nfic-F4n4tic. You have been one of my most faithful and kind reviewers, so I dedicate this chapter to you. I had already planned to dedicate this to you, so don't think that I'm doing it just because this one really sucks! LOL! Enjoy!

Ch. 15 Graduation.

The air around Hogwarts seemed to be full to the burst with nervousness when the seventh years woke up the next morning. They all dressed in their long, pure white gowns and began to put on the special pieces that symbolized their positions at Hogwarts. The Head Students and the prefects wore their badges and each student wore a small banner with their houses color on it. The Quidditch players had badges with the ball that they played with or, in the keepers case, a badge of the golden hoops. The captains of the Quidditch teams had an extra fringe with their team's color around their gowns. As valedictorian, Lily wore a gown, not of pure white, but of all of the different colors of the Hogwarts houses. It symbolized the fact that she was better than all of the rest, in James' opinion. (A/N Does the thing with the banners make any sense at all? I hope so! I tried to describe it as best as I could, but I wasn't sure. Here's a picture of something kind of like I imagined: http/ or ) They all wore the Hogwarts Crest and their House Badges as well.

Dumbledore had decided that he liked the idea of having the school graduation outside, so, it was held at the Quidditch Pitch.

As they made their way down, James leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear, "Are you nervous about your speech, Lilyflower?"

"Terrified," Lily replied in a shaky voice. She looked it too. Her eyes had dark circles that were caused by the loss of sleep that she had experienced the night before. She was very pale, James noticed, and looked as though she would faint if someone looked at her strangely.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll be great, love," James murmured into her hair as he stopped to embrace her tightly. Lily nodded against his chest, feeling strongly as though she would like to throw up.

They made their way up to the stadium and took their places among the other Seventh Years as parents and friends began filing into the stadium. When everyone had been seated near the raised platform in the middle of the stadium, Professor Dumbledore stood to say a few words of greeting.

"Hello and welcome to all of you! I am very pleased to have you all here at Hogwarts, both former students and guests alike." He paused to beam around at al of them. "And most importantly we have our graduating class of 1978!" The crowd applauded politely as Dumbledore turned and raised his arm to present the students congregated behind him. "Now, I would like to present this year's valedictorian, Ms. Lily Evans," He continued to speak as Lily made her way to the podium where Dumbledore stood. "Ms. Evans has not only achieved top marks in all of her classes this year, but she served as Head Girl and was a chaser on the Gryfindor Quidditch Team. Ms. Evans?" he stepped away from the podium, leaving Lily's path clear. She took a deep breath and, clutching her note cards tightly in one hand, stepped forward and began to speak.

"Thank you very much, Professor. I have prepared a speech today on the history of Hogwarts and its importance in education in the magical world." Lily suddenly stopped and took another deep breath. "But that is not the speech I am going to give." Lily flung her note cards out into the sudden rush of warm air that surrounded the stadium.

"What's she doing, mate?" Sirius muttered to James out of the corner of his mouth.

"I have no idea," James replied, looking at his fiancée as if she had lost her mind.

" I would like to share with you a verse from the muggle bible," Lily continued. "It is from 1st Corinthians 13:4-7. 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.' This verse is more relevant to the magical world than many of us would dare to believe. It speaks not only of love between a moan and woman but love between a parent and child, or love between members of a community, which is what we are. But love is something that we do not have enough of in the society that we have created for ourselves.

"We allow ourselves to be ruled by power and hate. If we live hating others because they are not as skilled in the magical craft as we are of because we do not have the same bloodline as others, then our society will fail. Do not allow yourselves to be taken by power and greed. Don't let people convince you that you're better than someone else because you have a pureblood family and they come from a muggle heritage. Because that is not true. It doesn't matter what your blood is if you know and can perform magic.

"For me, love is the key to magic. When my parents died in my second year, I gave up. For two months I lived in a household filled with grief. There was no love in that house after my parents had gone. And I lost my magic. When I first returned to Hogwarts, I could not work a single spell. Not even something as simple as wingardium leviosa. But at Hogwarts, I found love again. I found love in the form of my good friend, Alice Coursells. I found love in the hearts of my teachers and also from a very close friend who I had not noticed before. I found love from Remus Lupin, one of my very good friends who has led to the relationship I know have with my fiancé, James Potter. When my magic returned, it was not as powerful as it once was, but when I began to date James, it increased, and I was more powerful than I had been before my parent's deaths. This is because I was feeling love wash over me from all sides. It cleansed and made me stronger. Love can do that for you as well.

"Many people's magic is connected to the amount of love they feel from the people around them. Other people's magic is increased by hate. These are the people we must fear. If we allow hate to rule ore lives and our magic, then we will not survive the hard times ahead. And those who are filled with hate shall be consumed by it. They will destroy everything good and right and it will be replaced by all that is dark and evil. If we allow this to happen, our magical civilization will not survive.

"Everyone here today is here for an important purpose. We are here to graduate and see those we love do the same. I thank you all fro listening to my warning. I believe that love is the key to magic. Those who underestimate it and try to overtake it will parish, but those of us who can learn to embrace love and use it to our advantage will be the ones to survive. Thank you." Lily turned and walked back to her place beside James, completely oblivious to the tumultuous applause that greeted her from everyone but the Slytherins.

That is, the Slytherins and one lone Gryfindor, who did not share his friends' love and friendship for the remarkable young woman who stood before them. Of, course, he reasoned that it didn't matter if he didn't care for her. It wasn't really as if she had ever paid him any mind. She was in love with James, naturally. James was always the best at everything. He was always angry when Peter didn't do something right. Lily loved Sirius too. Not in the same way, but it was obvious how close they were. He was like an older brother to her. Remus, too. Remus had secretly had a crush on Lily in third year. Peter was the only person he had told. Peter hadn't told a soul his friend's secret (It was so rare that any of them confided anything in him!). Of course, Peter had been repaid, when he had told Remus of his infatuation with Marcia Torrence. Remus had laughed at him. He had told him that it was hopeless. Marcia was in love with James. Oh, how that had crushed Peter's very spirit! Yes, though, Lily loved all three of his best friends. However, she felt nothing for him. She only put up with him because she thought that James liked him. As if James gave any care in the world to what happened to him? None of them were his true friends. None of them cared. He would remain one of them, for now, though. There was so much turmoil in the Wizarding World. Until a better chance to save his own neck came around, he could pretend. Peter was good at pretending.

"Was it ok?" Lily whispered to James as Dumbledore began to hand out the diplomas.

"You were magnificent!" James whispered back, giving her hand a gentle squeeze to show his enthusiasm.

"Mr. Sirius Black," Dumbledore called. Sirius stood and walked proudly over to the podium where Dumbledore awaited to hand him his diploma. Sirius took the document out of his Headmaster's hand and shook it gravely. Then, he turned to the podium and began to speak.

"I would like to thank my good friend Albus here for all the great things he's done for me. And for all the detentions and all the House Points deducted and all of the time we spent to together in his office "Discussing my future".

"That's quite enough, Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall called sternly.

"Oh and thanks to you too Minnie! You've been great!" He bounded over and proceeded to kiss her right smack on the mouth.

"Mr. Black! I-" McGonagall broke off, blushing, and pulled him into a hug. For all the trouble he and his friends had caused, Sirius had always been one of her favorite students.

"Ms. Alice Coursells." Alice stood proudly and walked across the stage. She shook Dumbledore's hand, and then proceeded to walk off without her diploma. "Alice?" Dumbledore said, holding it out to her. Alice gasped and rushed back over to him.

"Sorry!" she gushed as she took her diploma and went to join the others.

"That's my girl!" Frank called out and many people laughed.

"Ms. Lily Evans," Dumbledore called out as Alice went to stand with the other graduated students. Lily took another deep breath. She squeezed James' hand tightly before letting go. "Congratulations, Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said, warmly. He gave his brightest student a hug before she went to join the other students.

"ALRIGHT LILY!" James roared not to be outdone by Frank's call of affection for Alice. Everyone laughed again.

"Franklin Longbottom." Frank walked gravely across the stage and took his diploma without a word. When he reached the crowd of students who had already received their diplomas, Alice ran up to him and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him deeply. There were many cheers and whistles from their fellow Gryfindors as they broke away, Alice blushing profusely.

"Remus Lupin," was called next and he was recognized for his newly appointed position as Head Boy. He looked guiltily at James, thinking that his friend was the one who had originally held the badge and deserved to be recognized for it.

"Peter Pettigrew," was called a bit later and Peter walked shyly across the stage, tripping over his untied shoelace as he walked.

"James Potter," Dumbledore called out. James took a deep breath and walked across the stage. "This young man would have been graduating as Head Boy if he had been able to keep his wand in his pocket this year," Dumbledore said as James approached him.

"Very funny, Professor," James replied a bit nervously. Dumbledore smiled kindly at him. James joined the other students and immediately found the group that was Alice, Sirius, Remus, Frank, and Lily. Strangely, Peter was missing, but no one really seemed to notice.

James pulled Lily into a hug and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Congratulation," he whispered, still holding her close.

"Congratulations," Lily whispered back, beaming at him.

"And I know present to you the graduated class of 1978!" Dumbledore yelled as Seraph Zulatsky took her place among the graduated students. Everyone yelled and cheered. James put his arms around Lily's waist and lifted her into the air, spinning her around and around until they both stumbled backwards, laughing. For Lily, it would have been the perfect moment, if only her parents had been there to see it.

Everyone dispensed to go and find his or her families a few minutes later. James and Lily were separated in the crowd. Not being able to see any of her friends anywhere, Lily decided she might as well go back to the castle to pack. It wasn't as though she had any real family to celebrate with anyway. Lily forced herself to fight back tears as that thought drifted across her mind. 'Don't do this, Lily,' she scolded herself. 'Just because you are a poor orphan whose sister hates you and refused to even see you graduate from school doesn't amen you're going to feel sorry for yourself all day long.' These thoughts only made her tears fall down harder and more rapidly. 'Stop crying, you big baby! James would be so upset if he knew you were running off to go wallow in self-pity.' Lily couldn't help but let out a strangled sob and several heads turned as she passed.

"Lily!" she heard someone shouting over all the happy noises around her. She broke into a run. She didn't want o be around people right now. She wanted to be alone. Crying was shameful and baby-like and she knew she shouldn't let anyone see her cry. "Lilyflower!" James said joyfully as he caught up to her.

"You know I'm just going to go back up to the castle and pack, James," Lily murmured through her tears.

"No you're not. We made a deal, remember?" James said, sliding his arms around her waist from behind. "Come and meet your new family." James turned her around and there, standing before her were a man and woman. They must have been James' parents. The woman was tall with red hair and James' familiar hazel eyes. The man was a great deal taller than his wife, which explained James' height of approximately 6'1". Mr. Potter also had James' messy dark hair.

"Oh, you must be Lily!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed, launching herself into her future daughter in law's arms.

"Let her breathe, mum," James said a little nervously. Mrs. Potter stepped back and looked at Lily.

"Oh, my dear, you're so much more beautiful than Jamesie ever could have described you as. Look at her eyes, Jason," She said, referring to her husband. "Aren't they just the most remarkably beautiful shade of jade green? Oh and is that your necklace? May I? It's so beautiful. Why, I never knew James was such an artist. When he told me he'd designed it himself... Do you like it dear? James said you would like it ever so much better than a ring. He said you never wear them, but you were forever claiming that you didn't have enough necklaces to wear all the time and how much you liked them, so he thought that this would be better instead. I wasn't sure, but you did say yes, didn't you? So you really do like it now, don't you?" She said all of this very fast and Lily's mind was working overtime to decipher what she had said.

"Um," she said uncertainly.

"For heaven's sake, Emily! Give the poor girl a chance to catch up with you when you bombard her with questions!" James' father exclaimed as he saw the hopelessly confused look on Lily's face. "I'm Jason, Potter," he added to Lily, extending his hand. Lily took it. "I'm James' father, and this rambling bat over here is my wife, Emily." He grinned as his wife gave him a playful shove.  
"It's very nice to meet you both," Lily said politely. James grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Lily looked uncomfortably at his parents, but they didn't seem to mind, so she relaxed into James' embrace. "And I do love the necklace, Mrs. Potter, thank you for asking."

"Oh, do call me Emily, my dear!"

"Are you going to be staying with us during the summer holidays right away, or are you going to spend a few weeks back with your parents first?" Jason asked as they settled down on a couple of benches that had been conjured on the shore of the lake.

"Yes, and where are your parents, Lily? I'd so hoped to meet them today!" Emily gushed.

"Um…" Lily suddenly couldn't find the words. It shouldn't have been difficult, she had told people about her parents' death before, but for some reason she was feeling the effects of it more seriously than she had before in recent weeks. Especially with the dreams she had begun to have about them. Dreams when her parents were still alive, but didn't wan tot know her anymore.

"Lily's parents aren't here, Mum," James said quietly as he took Lily's hand. "They passed away when we were in second year."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It must be horrible for you, not having any family here!" Emily immediately apologized.

"It's alright. My sister couldn't make it to graduation, but I do have some family here know," she smiled up at James who grinned proudly back at her.

"You know," Emily said to her husband as they sat in their bedroom at home that night, both reading," Lily and James remind me a lot of the way we were at Hogwarts."

Jason grinned at his wife. His grin was identical to James' when he smiled at Lily. It was full of love and compassion, with a slight hint of confidence and teasing enjoyment. "I know exactly what you mean, my love," he placed a soft kiss to her lips and returned to his book. Emily smiled as she looked on at him. It had been a good life for them. They had spent a wonderful seven years at Hogwarts, and had had a full and happy life together afterwards. They had a wonderful son who had just graduated and was about to be married to the love of his life. She felt fulfilled and complete. There would be dark times ahead, but what would come would come, and together they would greet it when it did.

A/N: Ok, another chap done. This chap is a real take-off from my original draft. I didn't have Lily's speech, the stuff about Snape or half of the stuff about James' parents in there. I like this version a lot better. This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written, so I really hope you enjoyed it. Also, the last line of this chap is a take-off from my favorite HP quote. It is the last line of either the third of fourth book. I think it's the fourth, but I can't remember, and I'm too lazy to go upstairs and get my book. Also, I have been really disappointed in the lack of review action lately. If you guys like this story, or if you think that there is something I could improve on, please let me know what you think. I would really and truly appreciate it. One again thank you to F4nfic-F4n4tic. You rock my world, hun! Also, thank you so very much to hpfunkypunk because, even though you have yet to review this particular story, Emily! You are my inspiration for the character of Emily Potter. Don't ask how I got her out of you, I just did. Deal with it. It's mainly her looks. So, yeah. Anyway, everyone please review, I would really appreciate it. Flames accepted, though not necessarily appreciated! (See how desperate I am to get reviews, folks)  
Love to all,  
Lyny Angell PRAYER REQUEST: I don't mean to offend anyone who is not religious and reads this story, but those of you who are, please say a prayer for my brother, Brady Hulsey. He was fighting in Iraq and has been wounded. I would really appreciate it if you kept him in you prayers. Thank you.  
LA 


	18. A Tender Goodbye

A/NL: **_CORRECTION! _**I said before that Lily's birthday was in late June and that they would wed in late July. I meant to say that Lily's birthday was in late July and they will not wed until late August. I'm sorry if this causes any confusion!

Ch 16. A Tender Goodbye

After Graduation trunks were packed, hugs and addresses exchanged, goodbyes said, and, for the 7th years, job applications handed in. They were leaving their home-away-from-home. The term was over and they were leaving on the Hogwarts express. The End-of-Year feast was a fun festivity as usual. However, the older students were more subdued than usual, all of them realizing that this was the last meal they would eat at Hogwarts. The Gryfindors won the house cup. The most memorable moment of all was the finale of Marauder pranks. Just as Dumbledore had finished his speech and was about to dismiss the school, a great BANG! sounded throughout the hall. Fireworks in every color imaginable shot out into the sky and spelled out a message.

Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would like to thank you all for putting up with us over the years and for being the test-subjects in many of our fabulous pranks. We will miss all of you!

Love,

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

Then, just as the fireworks were beginning to fade, another message shot out into the air. This one was made of pink, red and golden hearts.

I Love you, Lily! Thank you so much for putting up with my three idiots of best friends and I can't wait for us to begin our lives together!

All of my love and more

James

Many of the girls in the Hall applauded and the guys looked as though they were angry with themselves for not thinking of the idea. Lily turned to James with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry! I'm sorry, I know how much you hate our pranks, but-" Lily cut him off by kissing him soundly and deeply on the lips.

"I love you," she said against his lips as they broke their kiss. ("Finally!" Sirius exclaimed behind them)

"I love you too!" James replied happily.

The train ride back to King's Cross was memorable for all of them. It was the first time that they had all willingly sat in the same compartment. Lily, James, Alice, Peter, Remus, Sirius, Frank, and two other girls from Lily and Alice's dorm sat together in one compartment. Unfortunately, there were only six seats in the compartment, so Lily and Alice had to sit in James and Frank's laps, respectively. After about twenty minutes, however, everyone got tired of seeing Lily and James start to snog each other's faces off before Sirius would throw something at them and decided to leave them alone so they could say goodbye properly. After all, it would be almost a month before they saw each other again. Alice and Frank decided to find a compartment to themselves as well.

"I love you," James gasped out between the hot, passionate kisses he was currently planting around Lily's neck.

"I- oh, gods James! - I love you too!" Lily moaned out as he found the sensitive spot behind her ear and began to nibble lightly on it. After about twenty more passionate, snog-filled moments, they stood back, both gasping for air, staring at one another. Suddenly, Lily stepped forward and threw her arms round James's neck. His immediately went around her waist. They were about to share another long and passionate kiss when Alice burst into the room.

"Frank's just proposed!" she squealed, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"What? Oh, Alice that's wonderful!" Lily said, disentangling herself from James' embrace and walking over to hug her best friend. Then, a voice wafted into the room.

"Alice? Where are you, love? You still have to answer my question, poppit!" Frank was walking down the hallway, searching for his possible fiancée.

"Oh, bugger! I didn't, Lily," Alice exclaimed, worriedly. "I just ran out and I-oh, dear," she hurried out of the compartment and several moments later they heard a shout. "**_OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU, YOU BIG GIT!"_** James and Lily were both doubled over with laughter. After they had calmed down considerably, they sat down. James took Lily's hand and began to trace small over the back of it with his thumb.

"What's that?" he asked, noticing a tiny scar on her index finger.

"Oh, that was from the time I tried to throw that vase at you in the second year. It shattered and glass went everywhere, remember?"

"Yeah," James replied, laughing. "So, how are you getting home?" Lily had been two busy with all of her NEWT courses to worry about signing up for the apparition course. Thus, Lily was not able to apparate from King's Cross and James knew that her sister's house hadn't been hooked up to the floo network yet. He wondered if Petunia would actually come out to meet her sister at King's Cross.

"I've got a neighbor who's a squib. Her parents were wizards and she's still hooked up to the floo network. I'll just walk home from Bella's place," Lily replied, sounding as though she rather detested the idea.

"Do you need a ride?" James asked, now slowly drawing his hand up and down her arm. Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"James, Surrey is almost a hundred miles out of your way. I doubt your parents will be up for that kind of drive," she said, enjoying teasing him. James laughed too and held her tighter against him. Lily sighed, leaning her head back into his chest.

"I'm gonna miss you," James murmured in her ear. Lily couldn't help but shiver as his warm breath tickled her earlobe.

"Sure you are," she said sarcastically. "You and Sirius will be out on the town, throwing bachelor parties overnight. You won't even think of me once."

"Of course I will!" James replied, pretending to be offended by her accusation. "Besides," he added," I've never been a bachelor, really. I've been in love with you since I was eleven years old." Lily laughed and turned in his lap so that she was facing him.

"One more goodbye kiss before what get there?" she said, meeting his eyes hesitantly as she traced her fingers across his chest.

James nodded and brought his lips to hers in a searing open-mouthed kiss that would have made Lily go weak in the knees if she had been standing. Suddenly, the train screeched to halt as they arrived at King's Cross Station and Lily and James were both thrown to the floor. James was on top of Lily, practically straddling her as Lily lie on her back underneath. Hey both burst out laughing and were about to start kissing again, when the door flew open.

"Lovebirds! We're here!" Sirius said in a singsong voice as he entered the compartment. He looked down at them on the floor and grinned evilly. "Bad time?" he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. James laughed and stood up, reaching down to help Lily do the same.

"Sirius," Lily said, very sweetly. Too sweetly, "you're _standing _on my **_hair!_**"

Sirius grinned again. "Sorry about that, luv," he said, moving his foot above her stomach as though he was about to step on her.

"James! Help!" Lily shrieked as she rolled out of the way. James laughed as he reached down to help her up.

"That. Wasn't. Nice!" Lily said, jabbing her finger at Sirius' chest as she spoke each word.

"James! Sirius!" Emily Potter ran up to her son and her surrogate son and engulfed them both in a giant hug.

"Hey Mum," James choked as he tried to scramble out of her embrace.

"Hullo, Emily!" Sirius said, brightly, thankful that he was too tall to be choked by Emily's bone-breaking hugs.

"I'll be right back, Mum. I just have to say goodbye to Lily," James said, sprinting off.

Lily was almost at the exit when James caught up with her.

"Lilyflower!" he called. Lily turned and ran back to him.

"Thought you were leaving without saying goodbye to your fiancée?" James asked, before lowering his head to her and greeting her with a soft, yet very passionate kiss. He slowly traced the outline of her lips with his tongue and Lily instantly complied with his request, sighing inwardly as he tongue caressed hers. When they finally broke the kiss, Lily wrapped her arms tightly around James, hugging him to her.

"I wish I didn't have to stay with Petunia, but I just know she'll put up a horrible fuss if I don't go home sometime today. You understand why I have to see her before I come to stay with you, don't you, baby?"

"Of course. It doesn't mean I'll miss you any less, though," James replied, kissing her softly again. They hugged again, and James took both of her hands in is as he started to back away. Lily didn't want to let go of his hands, but she knew that he had to go and so did she if she didn't want to be locked in the cupboard under the stairs for most of the summer.

"I love you," she said, smiling brightly.

"Love you, too, Lilyflower. James squeezed her hands and then let go. They held one another's gaze for a long time before James was swallowed up by the crowd.

Lily sighed, resignedly and started the walk to Diagon Alley. It was almost three miles from King's Cross, but she had been making the journey every years since she was thirteen years old. She was used to it by now. Bedsides, she couldn't wait to see Petunia and to tell her that she was getting married. And to a full-blood wizard no less! Lily sighed again and continued walking in silence, thinking of the wonderful life that she and her husband would enjoy their life together.

A/N: Ok, I know that I could have done a lot better on this, but I wanted to get a chapter out to everyone before I leave for NYC. I'm going on Thurs. for Choir tour. Anyway, thank you for the great reviews last chapter!

**_BunnyT:_** Thank you for your review! Yes, you have been a very faithful reader and I really appreciate you! I just dedicated the chapter to the person who had actually reviewed the most times. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, too! I tried to put in lots of extra fluff just for you!

Brooklyn girl: Thank you for reviewing! I can't wait to start on the sequel! It's going top be a lot of fun to write! Also, thank you very much for your prayers. My family and I really appreciate it!

**_F4nfic-F4n4tic:_** Gee, I dedicate the chapter to you and I don't even get a review? What gives, girl? LOL. It's ok, I know it's hard to review sometimes. Anyway, I hope you're still with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_Tears-of-crystal:_** Hey girl! I hope you like this one! I can't wait for you to post your next chappie! Anyway, ttyl!

Reviewers, I need your help! I am trying to get a plan in my head for _Thrice_ and I want to know your opinions on two things:

A: How many of you would I lose if I made _Thrice_ and M-rated story? It would not be graphic, but it may contain some subject matter that isn't appropriate for a T fic. I will, of course, mark the chapters that have M- rated material in them and I will fill you in on anything important that you miss by not reading that chapter. Just let me know if anyone would have a problem with that!

B: Should I make a _Thrice_ an AU or not? I'm just wondering, because I think that I have an idea for a third story if it is an AU and I wanted to make sure that no one had a problem with that! Once again, if you do, just let me know in a review and I'll consider everyone's opinions!

Just trying to keep my readers happy here! Anyway, please review and let me know what everyone thinks! Also if anyone is interested in being a beta-reader for me, please let me know! Thanks!

Love from

Lyny Angell


	19. Another AN! Sorry!

Hey everyone! Ok, I'm sorry to tell you that this is just an AN chapter, but it is **important, **so please **read this chapter!**

Ok, as everyone knows, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince comes out in 36 days. At JKRowling dot com and various other websites, it is implied that Lily and James' past will be crucial in the last two books. As most of you already know, I strive to make this story as close to canon as possible. The next chapters currently contain information that is supposed to be revealed in the last two books. After reading book six, I am quite certain that I will need to rework certain areas of this story and even more of _Thrice_. Therefore, it is extremely unlikely that I will update before book six comes out. I am very sorry to disapoint my readers, but I feel that this is the best way to make the story line flow. Some things will probably still be innacurate, and, if I have to, I will simply declare this story and its sequal AU, but I don't want to do that unless I absolutely have to. If you have not done so, I would appreciate it if you would particiapte in the **poll** below!

Thank you to all of my faithful readers, and I swear that I will have the njext chappie out within a week of book six's release!

Reviewers, I need your help! I am trying to get a plan in my head for _Thrice_ and I want to know your opinions on two things:

A: How many of you would I lose if I made _Thrice_ and M-rated story? It would not be graphic, but it may contain some subject matter that isn't appropriate for a T fic. I will, of course, mark the chapters that have M- rated material in them and I will fill you in on anything important that you miss by not reading that chapter. Just let me know if anyone would have a problem with that!

B: Should I make the ending of _Thrice_ an AU or not? I'm just wondering, because I think that I have an idea for a third story if it is an AU and I wanted to make sure that no one had a problem with that! Once again, if you do, just let me know in a review and I'll consider everyone's opinions! (If you don't know what I mean by the ending of Thrice, then never-mind! You'll just have to be surprised! LOL.)

Just trying to keep my readers happy here! Anyway, please review and let me know what everyone thinks! Also if anyone is interested in being a beta-reader for me, please let me know! Thanks!

Review responses from the last chappie:

**_tears-of-crystal:_** Thank you for the kind review! And thank you very much for the cookie! Yummies! LOL! I'm going nuts here, though! I can't remember what you said about Thrice! I know you said you wouldn't mind an M-rating, but what did you think about the possibility of an AU ending? Argh! I really am going insane. Did you put something in that cookie! sniffs cookie crumbs Update your story soon! I can't wait!

**_no-comment-carissa:_** I'm really glad you like it so far! What do you think about my poll questions, though? I want every one of my reader's opinions!

**twinsgal: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it so far! I'm certainly enjoying writing it! Good to have you approval on everything. Thanks for sticking with me here!

**_dontmesswithYami: _**Well, excuse me! You know, the difference between your bad English grammar and my bad French grammar it that you've taken ten years of English, but I've never taken a French class in my life. Therefore, it's ok for me to make a small mistake in French gramar, while it is not ok for you to make HUGE mistakes in English grammar. I love you!

**_foci:_** Hello darling! Thank you for your lovely review! I do admit that I was rather proud of the scene with Alice and Frank. I figure that Neville has to get his air-headness from somewhere, and his grandmother is always bragging at how clever Frank was, so Alice took the hit! I love her, though. She's such a joy to write. Glad to know that you'd still be with me! Keep up the good work on Foretold Love! Hugs! ;)

**_BunnyT: _**Hey sweetie! Thanks so much for letting me know what you think! Like I've said, I just want to keep my readers happy! Don't worry there will not be an abundance of graphic content. I mean, Lily and James will be married in _Thrice_ and, as we all know, married couples _do_ have sex, but I do not plan on making anything graphic. I promised to let everyone know if there is any sexual content that deserves an M rating, however, so you can skip over it if you like! There are, however, going to be some plot developments that will require a rating of M. It will also be a lot more violent than Lilyflower is, because I'm planning on gonig into considerable detail about the first war. I won't say any more here because I don't want top ruin _Thrice_ for you, but again thank you for sharing your opinion. I have read all of your fic and I believe that I have reviewed them all, too. You're a very good writer, and I enjoyed reading your fics immensely!

**Padfoot Pal: **The way things stand right now, _Thrice_ will almost definitely end up being M-rated. It won't start out that way, most likely, but if I want to include some of the plot developments that I currently plan on, a rating of M will be innevitable. However, as I have said, I will forewarn readers of places in _Thrice_ that will be M-rated. I promise, it will not be rated for graphic sexual content! I hope that you'll be able to stay with me, or if not, maybe we could work something out so I could send an edited version of the story to you via e-mail or something like that so you could still read it? I really hate to dissapoint a reader, but the way things stand it really is inevitable. You are the only one of my readetrs who has yet to lodge a complaint, so I'm afraid that you're rather in the minority. If you still have concerns about what the content in _Thrice_ will be please contact me at lynyangell at yahoo dot com! That is my own priovate e-mail which is specifically for my fanfiction buissness. I really hope that we can work something out that will work for you because I would hate for you not to be able to read the sequal of this story!

Again thank you to all of my readers and reviewers and please answer my poll if you have not already done so! I love you all so much!

Love, hugs, and kisses from

Lyny Angell


	20. A Tearful Reunion

A/N: MINOR SPOILER FOR HBP IN THIS AN! Ok, I think I might have confused some people with my poll at the end of last chapter. Lilyflower is not finished yet. It still has four or five chapters to go! I plan to go all the way up through Lily and James' wedding with this one and cover the rest with _Thrice_. Sorry if I confused anyone! As promised, I am updating now that I have finished reading HBP. I admit that the events of the book did not change my immediate plotline, but I had a huge plot-point planned out to explain why Dumbledore trusted Snape. Obviously to those who have completed the book, that has gone completely out the window now! I will be making some changes to chapters that have already been posted. Again, I am very sorry for the long delay. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! Individual responses are at the bottom of the chapter!

* * *

Ch. 15 A Tearful Reunion

"Petunia! I'm home!" Lily shouted as she stepped inside the front door of Number Four Privet Drive. She had hated her sister's house since the day she moved in, just after their parent's death. It seemed so drab and boring; the neighbors were the worst! Everything was always so prim and proper, and Lily could have sworn that Petunia was Obsessive-Compulsive-Disorder with all of clearing she did all of the time.

"Darn," Petunia Evans said nastily as she walked down the stairs to see her younger sister smiling expectantly and holding her arms out for a hug. "I was just starting to think you might have been killed at that Freak School Then again, I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." She walked straight past Lily and into the kitchen.

"Its good to see you too, Petty!" Lily called after her, using the childhood nickname that she knew her sister hated.

Lily sighed and pulled out her wand to levitate her trunk upstairs to her bedroom. She unpacked her things and took out a copy of _Witch Weekly_ to occupy her time until dinner. It would certainly be a long month.

* * *

"LILY! COME AND EAT!"

"I'M COMING!"

Lily stuffed her magazine into her bookcase and raced down the stairs into the kitchen. She stopped dead as soon as she entered the spotlessly white room. There seemed to be a great whale in the kitchen.

"Who're you?" she asked, curious as to why her sister had allowed the gigantic man into her house.

"Lily this is my husband, Vernon Dursley. Vernon this is my younger sister, Lily. Come and get something to eat, Lily. It'll be cold," Petunia sniffed, holding out a plate to her younger sister.

"You're _married!_ You went out and got yourself married and you didn't even tell me about it?"

"Who ever said that I have to tell you what I do in my personal life?" Petunia snapped.

"You don't just go out and get yourself married without even telling your younger sister! "Who was you Maid of Honor?"

"Muffy Kingselbride."

"You had Muffin Stuffin' over your own sister as your Matron of Honor?"

"She's lost loads of weight! Don't be so rude Lily!" Petunias snapped.

"I don't care what she looks like, Petunia!" Lily shouted in reply. Her eyes filled with angry tears. "I just can't believe that you didn't want me to be your maid of honor. I can't believe you didn't even let me know you were getting married." Lily hung her head and her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm your sister."

"Come into the kitchen with me," Petunia's voice was sharp. Lily just stared at her. "NOW LILY!" Lily obediently stood and followed the older woman into the kitchen.

Petunia closed the kitchen door behind her and turned on Lily, her face pale and her voice waspish. "I loved our parents very much, Lily, make no mistake about that. I took you in because it was down in their will that they wanted you to live with me until you became of age. Don't speak, Lily, just listen," Petunia paused as Lily made a noise as if to protest. 'If it were up to me, it would have been off to an orphanage with you, or you could have gone to live with one of your freaky friends, but mum and Dad wanted you to stay with me, so I abided by their last wishes. I have no feelings whatsoever towards you. In my opinion, we stopped being sisters when you walked away from that burning hunk of metal and my parents were-"

"There were my parents too, Petunia." Lily's voice was deadly even.

"What do you mean by th-"

"They were my parents as much as they were yours. We both come from them. That means that we are, irreversibly, sisters. It also means that I love you, Petunia. I would take my dying breath to save you from harm. I'd do so willingly. It's clear that you don't feel the same way anymore. You did once. Unfortunately for me, I will be haunted by memories of that time until the day I die." Lily paused, fighting back the tears that burned her eyes and made her throat come close to closing off completely. "When I walked away from that car crash, I didn't know how I'd survived. You were the only person there to comfort me, and that's exactly what you did. You told me that it was okay as long as we had each other. When we sat together in the waiting room at the hospital and were told that we wouldn't ever see our mum and dad again, we held onto one another because we were all each other had. Now, I see that you have Vernon. You don't need me anymore, so you're willing to siphon me off as an excess family member from a life you don't want to belong to. I won't force my presence on you any longer than I need to. The day I turn 18, I am gone. I have a wedding to plan and a fiancé who is waiting for me. You'll be invited to the wedding, Petunia. I know that you won't come, but that won't stop me from asking you, begging you even, to be my Matron of Honor. We're sisters. I love you. That's as simple as it gets." Lily turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen. She refused to let a single tear fall down her cheeks until she had locked herself safely in her bedroom.

Lily leaned her back against the door and cried. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, crying her eyes out over something she knew she'd lost a long time ago. The shock was that she hadn't ever before realized that it was gone.

* * *

Lily kept to herself during her weeks at her sister's home. She and James received letters from one another daily. Lily didn't tell him about her row with her sister. James' letters were always full of information and excitement. His father was very connected at the Ministry of Magic, so James received news on the actions of the wizarding world. Lily drank in every word of his news. She had been forbidden at an early age to take out a subscription for _The Daily Prophet_, and she found herself starved for news of her own world.

These were dark times for the Wizarding World in Britain. Lily had, of course, known of the rise of Lord Voldemort. It had been covering the newspapers for a year and a half. The Aurors of the Ministry had proved quite unskilled at catching the Dark Wizard or his followers, a nasty group of people called Death Eaters. They thought that people of Muggle heritage, like Lily, were scum of the Earth, not worthy of joining the world of Magic. Some of the Death Eaters didn't think they even deserved to live.

Lily let out a large sigh as she placed James' most recent letter on her desk. There had been three murders in the past two days. Lily sat down and took out quill, ink and paper, preparing herself to write a response. She had been at her sister's house for two weeks, and absolutely nothing the least bit interesting had happened to her. It was a struggle to find things to write about. She quite simply refused to tell James about the row she had had with Petunia. If he knew how miserable she was, Lily was certain that her soon-to-be husband would knock down the door of her sister's home and drag her immediately to his manor, after giving Petunia and Vernon a tiny taste of what it felt like to be under the influence of the might James Potter's wand.

Lily had to admit to herself that there were times when that was all she wanted in the world. However, she, like Petunia, felt that it was her duty to abide by her parents last wishes. If that meant that she would have to spend a few days under her sister's tyranny, so be it.

Lily sighed as she held her quill over her parchment, thinking what to write. A few large drops of ink splattered onto her clean parchment.

"Oh, damn it. _Evanesco_," Lily muttered, and the mess of ink vanished. Lily dipped her quill into her inkbottle once more and began to think of what she wanted to write.

Quite suddenly, a large tawny owl flew through the open bedroom window.

"What are you doing here so late, Felicia?" Lily asked the owl, recognizing it instantly as James' favorite pet. The owl hooted softly, baring her leg to show a tiny scroll, which had been poorly attached. It was near to falling off.

Lily was surprised to be receiving post from James again. This would have been the second letter in a day. He didn't often write more than once a day, if that.

Lily slit the scroll open and read.

_Lily-_

_I need to see you immediately. Something's happened. I can't say in a letter, but I need you here. Please come as soon as you can._

_-James_

Lily's eyes narrowed in concern as she saw the significantly shaky from of James' hand. He normally had very good penmanship, but this letter was hard to read. It appeared as though his hand had shaken terribly as he had written.

Lily grabbed her quill and penned a quick response.

_I'll be there as soon as I possibly can._

_Love_

_Lily_

Lily sent Felicia back to Potter Manor with the scroll and set out herself. Petunia and Vernon were watching the evening news in the den.

"I'm leaving," Lily announced. Vernon didn't look as though he had even heard her. Petunia, however, started and sprang out of her seat, glaring daggers at her younger sister.

"You're not going anywhere," she spat maliciously.

"My fiancé needs me to come to his Manor immediately. I am going, Petunia. I'm not a little girl anymore." Lily started for the front door, but Petunia blocked her path.

"I said that you're not going anywhere." Lily merely stared at he for a moment before pulling her wand out of her pocket.

"Get out of my way, Petunia," she said, calmly. Her sister's eyes widened in fear.

"You're not allowed to use that here," she said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh, but I am, Petty. I'm of age in the Wizarding World, now. We become of age at seventeen." Lily didn't actually intend to use her wand against petunia, but she knew that it was important to get to James as quickly as she could. "Now, let me pass, please." Petunia stepped aside without another word, and Lily hurried off into the night.

* * *

Arabella Figg's home was nearly two miles away from Petunia's. Lily sprinted the entire way there. She cursed her sister for not allowing her to go into London to take her apparition examination.

"'Bella!" Lily shouted as she arrived at her neighbor's door. The older woman appeared an instant later.

"Come on in, Lily. Oh, this is a surprise! It's been since the beginning of summer since we've been able to have one of out little chats."

"I'm afraid I'm not here to chat, Arabella," Lily replied. "There's been an emergency at James' Manor. I have to get there immediately. Can I use you fire?"

"Of course, dearie!" The older woman replied. "I hope everything's alright at your future love nest." She chuckled good-naturedly.

"Thank you so much," Lily said, hurrying into the den and lighting a fire in the grate with her wand. She grabbed a handful of emerald green powder and threw into the blazes.

"Potter manor."

Lily passed grate after grate and finally arrived in a room, which must have been James' home, because he was staring into the fire, apparently waiting for her. He immediately extended a hand to help her from the grate. Lily launched herself into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe. When I got your letter, I mean, well, I thought that you might have gotten hurt." Lily buried her face in his chest.

"No. I'm fine." James' voice was oddly flat as he spoke. Lily looked up at him, fear registering in her eyes as she saw the dull lackluster in her fiancé's.

"What happened?"

James sighed heavily. "There was an attack. It was at the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. It's Dumbledore's society against the Dark Arts. Both my parents are members and my dad was there when it happened. He-he…. He died, Lily. My father is dead."

"Oh, James. I'm-I'm so sorry. I mean, I-" Lily stopped, not quite knowing what to say. James' eyes were now shining with tears. "It's going to be alright, James," Lily said, pulling him close. James clung to her, crying silently into her shoulder.

Lily knew what he was feeling. It was a helpless, deadened feeling. She knew that James felt as though, if he didn't hang onto something, that he would float away. He felt that he would be carried away by his grief. Lily's form felt so familiar in his arms that James didn't ever want to let go. He didn't want to let this moment end, because he knew that when it did, he would have to go into the next room. James knew that when he walked into that other room, he was going to have to face the truth, but, now, standing here with Lily in his arms, he just wanted to hold her and forget everything that had happened other than her arrival a few moments ago. The rest of it, he wasn't ready to face just yet. And Lily knew that James was feeling and thinking all of that.

After a few moments, Sirius walked into the room. He was paler than Lily had ever seen him. "Dumbledore says he want us all in the kitchen, Jamie. He wants to talk to all of us. Hi, Lily," Sirius mumbled somberly.

"Hi, Sirius," Lily replied. James released her, and she walked over to give her friend a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. James grabbed Lily's hand as they filed into the kitchen area of the Potter's home. Emily Potter sat at the end of the table. She was sobbing into her arms. James released Lily's hand and went to sit next to her. Lily followed and sat on James' other side. There was a fairly large amount of people. Lily realized that Alice and Frank sat a few places away from her. Sirius was next to her and Remus and Peter were in each seat next to him. There were about twenty other older witches and wizards seated at the table whom Lily did not recognize. Lily also saw many of her Hogwarts teachers, including Professor Dumbledore, who sat at the head of the table.

"Firstly," Dumbledore said, as he called tem all to order, "I would like to thank Emily and James, who have offered to host this meeting in their home. I would also like to offer them my condolences. Jason was a warm man and a powerful wizard. He is a great loss to our community."

"Thank you, Albus," Emily choked through her sobs. James nodded at him.

"There are some of you here tonight who probably have not heard of this organization. We are the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society dedicated to fighting against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, who are terrorizing our country with their cruelty and hatred." Here, Dumbledore paused and sighed heavily. "Tonight, our Headquarters was attacked. I blame myself for not using stronger enchantments to hide our location. You see, even I had previously underestimated Voldemort's mastery of the Dark Arts.

"We lost two valiant men tonight. Jason Potter and Brian Prewett were both extraordinary men." At this, Lily noticed two mournful looking young men who were sitting near Dumbledore. 'They must Brian Prewett's son sons,' she thought. They were obviously identical twins, with their identical shade of red hair and their exactly identical statures. "I hope that their families will find support and understanding in all of you.

"Our main objective tonight, however, is not to dwell on grief, but to celebrate life and youth," Dumbledore continued, smiling around at all of his former students. "I taught you at Hogwarts and, now I am asking for your help. James, Frank, Alice, Gideon, Fabian, Emmeline, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Lily," He nodded at each of them as he listed their names. "I would like to know if any of you are interested in joining the Order. If so, please raise a hand." Ten hands shot into the air. Dumbledore smiled at all of them. "Yes, I though you all might be. However, I must give you warning. The brush we have had with death tonight will not be singular in character. Becoming a member of the Order is a dangerous thing. Each and every one of you will be putting your lives at risk every day, simply by belonging to this organization. I will, at time, ask you to do things that are extremely dangerous, if not life threatening. If you have any doubts about the Order, please, I beg you, leave now rather than put the lives of yourselves and others in jeopardy." No one moved. Dumbledore smiled at them. "I did not think that would deter you," he said. "Very well, then. It is time I inducted you all into the Order of the Phoenix. When you swear your allegiance to the Order, remember that this is a business. We are playing with matches, while swimming in a pool of gasoline." This analogy was lost on everyone but Lily, Alice, and the Prewett boys. "In other, words, this is extremely dangerous. Do not take it lightly." Dumbledore stood from his chair and asked them to do the same.

"If you all will raise your wands, I will begin the Induction." Nine wands were withdrawn from inside pockets of robes, and one was drawn from the back pocket of a pair of blue jeans. "Do you all solidly swear you allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do," half the group responded, while the others answered with a resolute, "Yes."

"A simple 'Yes' will do, thank you," said Dumbledore with a smile. "Do you swear never to divulge any information that is entrusted to you by the other members of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear never to raise your wand and against another living creature in anger or vengeance outside of combat?"

The members of the Marauders hesitated. "You mean, like, ever?" Sirius asked, apparently in awe of this request.

"We do not ant any members of the Order in Azakaban," Said Dumbledore calmly. "People who have information about Voldemort will not find themselves in good company there, and there is a likelihood that you could be captured and taken away from the fortress."

"There's never been any sort of breakout from Azkaban!" One of the Prewetts exclaimed.

'How else would you explain why death eaters are captured and sent to the prison one day and are seen committing more heinous crimes the next?" asked Professor McGonagall sharply.

"Minerva is quite right. Now, do you all commit not to duel outside of combat that you participate in for the Order?" Dumbledore asked, seriously.

"Some of us plan to become Aurors," James said softly, glancing at Lily.

"Yes, of course. That is perfectly understood. Alastor Moody, here is the head of the department of Aurors. So, what say you all?"

A resounding "Yes" filled the room once more.

"Now, finally," Dumbledore continued, Are you willing to put your safety, health, possibly even your life at risk if you are called upon to do so by the Order?"

There was a hesitation. Lily opened her mouth, quite prepared to respond with a "Yes," but James shouted "Wait!" Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"I-I need to talk to you in the other room, Lily. Right now," James said, uncertainly.

"Is everything alright, James?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I just need to…. Please excuse us." James grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her out of the kitchen.

"I don't want you in the Order," he said, once they were out of earshot.

"What? But, James, why one Earth-" Lily started to protest, but James cut across her.

"Lily, please. I'm not willing to risk you getting hurt. You know what those people are after? You know that they hunt down Muggle-borns and kill them, Lily? I-I just lost my dad, Lily. Please, don't out yourself at risk like this. I can't lose you too. I can't handle it, Lily." James was gripping her upper arms very tightly, staring into her eyes. Lily saw the pain and the confusion and fear written in his hazel orbs. She moved out of his grasp and embraced him, pulling him tightly against her.

"Okay, baby. Okay. I won't join the Order right now," she said softly, feeling a pang of regret as she spoke.

"Thank you, Lily. I'm sorry, I know that you-I just-"

"I know James. Trust me, I know," Lily murmured. She moved out of his embrace. "Let's go back in there, okay?" James nodded mutely. They walked back into the kitchen, hand-in-hand. James needed the physical contact.

Lily cleared her throat. "I'm, um, I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore," she said softly, "But I don't think I'll be able to join the Order."

"And may I ask why not, Lily?" Dumbledore inquired, fixing her with a penetrating stare.

"I, um, well I have so much to do with the wedding coming up, I just…. Right," trailed off, feebly. Everyone in

the room knew it was a lie, but no one asked. They all just seemed to understand._**

* * *

**_

_**DontmesswithYami:**_ Yeah, the biting you thing, I'm pretty sure I took care of that sometime last week. You're right, your English grammar is pretty horrendous. You repeat yourself a lot in reviews. It's a bit annoying really. LOL. Oh, JK, you know I love you, you disgusting slasher, you!

_**Iluvgerardbutler:**_ Thank you so much for your sweet comments! I really enjoyed your story Just Another Year Putting up with Potter? I am not really a big fan of H/Hr stories, but I'll try to read your other one if I have the spare time someday! Again, thanks for reviewing!

**_Miracle Girls: _**Sorry about the late update, dearie! Like I said, I just try to keep it as close to canon as possible! Glad you like the story so far!

**_Foci:_** Hello darling! Thanks so much for reviewing. Your reviews are always so kind! Hey, just wondering, you are going to finish Foretold Love after HBP, right? I mean, it may not be canon anymore, but it's still a great story! Anyways, thanks for the beta offer. (I may actually take you up on that) And also thanks for the advice! You know how it is, though, fan fiction is sometimes about pleasing your readers and I really don't want people to stop reading just because they don't like the rating change or anything like that! Anyways, thanks again!

**_Tears-of-crystal:_ **LOL, I'd forgotten you had random British phrases going through your head the last time I'd updated. And I had random British phrases going through my head last time I e-mailed you. LOL. Sorry, I'm a bit hyper as I'm elated to finally be finished with this chap. Thanks for sharing your opinions, darling! TTYL!


	21. What Lily Knows

A/N: OK, so how many of you just absolutely _knew_ at the end of chapter 17 that one of James' parents was as good as dead? Come on, someone must have picked up on my foreshadowing! LOL. Ok, here it is! Chapter 19! I hope you guys enjoy it! **_Please read AN at bottom of this chapter! I would really appreciate it!_** Review responses are at the bottom as well!

This chapter is dedicated to **_tears-of-crystal!_** I've been having a hard time emotionally right now, and you've really helped me through! Thank you so much for all of your support, and thanks for keeping me busy with your minis! I love you, babe!

Lily left the kitchen and went to sit in the parlor until the Order's meeting was concluded. Eventually, she knew that she would join in the Order and fight alongside James and the others, but she also knew that now was not the time. James was feeling very insecure. It was clear that the death of his father had rattled him even more than Lily had imagined. The thought of losing someone else close to him petrified him. Lily understood this fear and was determined that they would handle it together. James had a long road to travel as far as healing, but she was going to make sure that she was with him every step of the way.

The door opened and the members of the Order poured out. Some lined up at the fireplace to floo home, some apparated, and the rest left by way of the front door. Dumbledore lingered behind, speaking with Emily. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were among the last to leave the room.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying. You can borrow some clothes and stuff from Mum until you can go home and pack," James said softly. Lily nodded and followed him upstairs. She knew that, legally, she wasn't supposed to be staying with James at all, but his need for comfort that only she could give was more than enough reason to stay.

"Sirius and I sleep right across the hall, Remus and Peter are on your left, and Mum and Dad's room is on the…" James trailed off, closing his eyes in pain. "Mum's room is on the right," he said, his voice breaking.

Lily opened the door to the room James had indicated as hers and let James inside, following after him.

Immediately, she took him into her arms, hugging him with all her might. James crushed her body against his, burying his face in her hair, crying softly. Lily led him over to a couch positioned against one wall of the bedroom and sat down, pulling him down next to her. She continued to hold him, gently swaying back and forth until James' tears subsided and he sat, simply clinging to her.

"Does," James started to say, but broke off with a dry sob.

Lily rubbed his back comfortingly, murmuring, "Shhh, baby. I'm right here, James."

"Does it ever stop hurting?" he whispered softly.

Lily pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eye as she answered his question.

"No," she said carefully. "No, it never stops hurting entirely, but over time it grows duller. Eventually, when you think of him, you'll stop remembering that he's dead and think of what he did when he was alive. You'll always miss him. You'll miss him every single day of your life, but it won't hurt the way it does now. It takes time, but, slowly, it starts to get better."

James fixed his hazel eyes upon her vivid green orbs.

"I saw it happen," he said softly. "It happened at Headquarters for the Order. They captured our secret-keeper and killed him, so they knew where to find us. They stormed in and they just started firing spells everywhere." His voice broke again and Lily placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting him, while letting him continue to speak at the same time. She knew it would be easier if he didn't stop knew that he'd started telling her the horrible tale. "I was s-standing right next to him. We were fighting together, side-by-side. Then the Death Eater just-just killed him." James stopped and dropped his head. "I killed the Death Eater, Lily. I just-" He stopped, taking a deep breath and trying to control his sobs. Once he had mastered himself again he spoke. "I'm a murderer, Lily. I'm no better than they are."

"No." Lily's voice was firm. "You are not a murderer. You are a good person, James. You are a good man, and you had just seen your father die. I think that that-"

"That's not an excuse for what I did, Lily! I still killed him." James couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes.

Lily saw his gaze lower and brought a hand to his cheek, trying to turn his face to her. He resisted her touch.

"James, look at me. No, baby, _look_ at me. Look at my face." Slowly, his eyes turned to meet hers. "You are worth ten-thousand of any of them. You have a good, kind heart. Theirs are black and tainted with hate. That is why they kill, James, because they_ hate_. You killed a man. I wish that it hadn't happened, and I'm sorry that you have to deal with that on top of all the pain you already feel, but you didn't do it out of hate. You killed him for a cause that you believe in. You didn't hate him. Don't argue with that," she added as James started to open his mouth to contradict her. "You may have felt an incredibly strong dislike towards him. You may have wanted to cause him pain in return for the pain that he caused you. _You did not **hate **him. _There is so much difference. The is not even a fine line between the two. The line is miles wide. You never even crossed the threshold into hate. You're so much better than that. Look at me." She placed her hand under his chin and lifted it up as his face started to drop to his knees once more. "I love you. Your mother loves you. Your father loves you. Sirius and Remus and Peter all love you. We all love you because you are a kind and loving person. You aren't a murderer. I know you better than that. Trust me to know that, even if you're uncertain of it yourself. I know you. You're my James." She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing his lips softly and briefly. "I love you. We'll get through this together."

James pulled her against him with an almost suffocating grasp. Lily held him just as tightly. They stayed there together, just holding one another, silent tears running down each of their cheeks.

Finally, James stood up to leave.

"Promise you'll try to get some sleep?" Lily said. "It'll help. I promise." James just nodded. He started to walk out the door, but Lily grabbed his arm. "If you need me, I'm right here, baby. It doesn't matter what time it is or anything, I'll be here, alright?"

"Yes." James started to turn and walk out the door, but Lily took his arm and pulled him back to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a gentle, tender kiss to his lips. She was surprised that he returned it. She had expected him to shy away from affection, but he did not. He accepted it, willingly, as comfort. It was definitely a step in the right direction. Lily knew that he would recover.

"I love you," James whispered as they parted. Lily smiled gently.

"I love you too. Go and get some sleep. Remember, it will help." James nodded and left.

Lily leaned against the closed door for a moment, gathering her strength. She had not dealt well with the death of her parents. She still did not deal with it at all. It was painful to her, trying to help James deal with his grief. She knew how important it was that he handled it the right way. Lily had been empty after her parents' death, devoid of all emotion. James seemed to possess only one emotion: Sadness. Though, obviously, he still felt love for her. That was good. Not only was it a sign that their bond was not likely to weaken with James' grief, it showed that James was able to feel. If he was able to feel, then he would be able to heal. That was the most important thing. James had to heal.

Lily tried to clear her mind. She did not want to deal with her own mixed up emotions. Later, when she was certain that James would not need her for the rest of the night, she would into a strange bed and cry herself to sleep. The wounds from her Mum and Dad's deaths would open up and bleed afresh. Now was not the time to relive her grief. She needed to let James handle his before wallowing her own self-pity. James was more important.

Lily forced her tears back and took a quick glance at the mirror hanging on the wall.

"'Tis a sad day for us all, eh?" It asked. Lily simply nodded, noting that her face was red and blotchy. James would know that she had been upset if she left the room immediately. She tried to think of a spell to take the evidence of her emotion away, but none came to her.

She found a wash basin on the bedside table and took it out.

"_Aguamenti," _she said, and the basin filled with water. She quickly conjured a towel and dipped it into the water, holding the cold compress against her face and hoping it would take away the blotches sooner than they would have gone away naturally. This worked to her satisfaction.

Lily walked to the door and took a deep breath. It was time to start being strong again. James needed her to be strong for him. They all needed someone to be strong. Lily closed her eyes in a silent prayer for that strength ands turned the handle. Immediately, she bumped into Emily, who was waiting outside the door.

"Oh, hello, dear. I am so sorry," she said, her voice breathy and distant.

"Oh, that's alright, Emily. I was actually just coming to find you. James said that I might borrow some clothes from you?" Lily fixed a positive expression onto her face, though she knew how false it must have looked.

"Yes. I've got them right here for you." Emily held out an armful of clothes for Lily.

"Thank you."

"Well, goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, Emily, and-" Lily hesitated, hoping she wasn't over-stepping her boundary as future Daughter-In-Law. "Do try and get some sleep. It helps." Lily offered the older woman a small smile.

"I will. Thank you, dear." Lily nodded and retreated into her room. It was going to be a long night. She didn't expect to sleep. She expected to have nightmares about her parents' deaths. Tonight, she would be alone. Alice wasn't there to pull aside the hangings on her bed and wake her from her dream world. Petunia wouldn't come into her room in the dark and hold her as they cried together, being true sisters, just for a little while. James wouldn't pull her against him in his sleep as her heard her terrified muttering. She was alone, and, alone, she cried.

A/N: Pleas excuse this chapter for being so short. I was going to go on to describe the funeral in this chapter, but a very good friend of my family's has recently died and I went to her funeral the other day. It was the first time I've ever been to one, and I don't particularly care to re-live the experience through writing at the moment.

Also, though you may think I is, this is really not just a filler chapter. Read it carefully. There is important information in here that _will be **important** in later chapters!_

Chapter 17 Graduation has been updated to fit with HBP! I am extremely mad at JKR at the moment because she has completely ruined half of my plot for _Thrice_ with her latest book. :Grumbles: Anyway, if you have not participated in my poll about _Thrice_, please, look at my latest AN chapter and _cast your vote in your opinion._ I am trying to take my reader's opinions seriously. I am fairly certain that _Thrice_ will not start off being M-rated, but it may end up getting there. I will also probably be doing a fic called _Honeymooners_ which will be a full blown M story about Lily and James' honeymoon. It won't be up until I have finished _Lilyflower_.

OMG! 99 reviews! I can't believe it! I love all of you so much. You have made writing this fic such a wonderful experience for me. I really appreciate it.

**_iluvgerardbutler:_** Thanks for the review! I really liked Just Another Year Putting Up With Potter? I'll try to read your other fic when I have more time. School just started back for me on Tuesday, and I've been swamped with Homework all week long! Ugh! I agree with you about HBP, though. It was completely awesome. I'm proud of myself. I guessed every pairing but one! I thought ADMM were going to turn out to be together. I still think that there's hope for that ship later on, though. I cried for like an hour afetr I read it! Anyways, please leave me another of your lovely reviews, dear. I love them!

**_Miracle Girls:_** Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing. I am so glad that you forgive me. LOL. I hope this helps to sooth the waters even further. Glad you liked the chapter. I hope this one was just as satisfactory for you. I completely loved HBP too. I cried for so long. Just curious, is your first name really Lily? If it is, I so envy you. I hate my name. It's so boring, but flower names are cool! Lucky you. LOL. Anyways, please review again!

**_dontmesswithYami:_** Whatever you say, slash queen. And if you can't keep the grammar mistakes to a minimum, please jsut verbally tell me what you think by calling me or telling me at school. I actually copy-pasted you review into Word and edited it last time. It annoyed me that much. I know that you can use good grammar when you try! Or at least I hope you can, as I have yet to see it! JK! Luv ya, Julesie!

**_Queen of Duct Tape:_** Thanks for reviewing! Well, like I said, Lily knows the pain that James is going through. That is why she is so understanding. There _may_ be a little fighting over the situation in later chapters. Just maybe. Wow, I don't think I've ever seen the word "really" that many times in one sentence. LOL. I am very glad that you like the story, though! OMG, how long did you cry for when you read that part of the book! I cried for like an hour. It's so sad.

**_Zippy-Wings:_** Well, heart-warming is what I'm going for! LOL. Seriosuly, though, thank you very much for the compliment! Hope you keep reading and reviewing!

_Lyndalion16: _Hey girl! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it. I promise I am gonig to try to get yours read soon. That is, if I am allowed to, now. LOL. Hope you liked the darkness in this one. I thogiht of you, the Queen Vampiress of the Dark World, as I worte it! Love ya , Kitty!

**_blue-buggy:_** LOL. Yes, I suppose she is, isn't she. We aren't done with her, yet, though. Not nearly done. :Laughs manically in a strangely JKR-like way:

_jessi: _Well, since I already adressed your concerns, I'll just say thanks for _finally_ reviewing and ask where the reviews for my other stories are. I seem not have received any! LOL. Luv ya, Jess!

**_foci:_** Hey you! One of my friends here in my town has actaully started beta-ing for me, but I again thank you for your offer! Like I said, alte reviews don't bother me in the least! LOL. I'm just happy as long as I _get_ reviews. Unlike you, I'm not a spectacular writer who gets hundreds evertime she updates! LOL. Again, thank you for your wonderful compliemtns. I think that this chapters gives even more insight into Lily's perspective. I can't wait to hear what you think!

Again, thanks to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers! I love every one of you. Even the evil people who don't review! LOL. JK to the evil people. I still love you all for reading!

5 BILLION COOKIES AND DANIEL RADCLIFFE PLUSHIES TO MY 100TH REVIEWER!


	22. A Promise Broken

A/N: Wow, you guys must all hate me so much! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! Real life has been in the way far too much lately!

Dedication: This chapter dedicated to **_Tears-of-crystal_** for being my 100th reviewer and to Kevin for being my inspiration to finally sit down and write this.

Now, on with the show!

Ch. 20 Promise Broken

James Potter was certain that he wouldn't sleep. He felt guilty. He felt guilty for being unfair to Lily and for…. Well, he wasn't going to think about that. He couldn't. Not now.

James continued to pace around and around his bedroom. He stopped, pressing his palms against his face and trying to calm himself. Then, without warning, without even thinking, he ran at the wall and punched a hole into it. He pulled his fist from the wall, muttered a quick, "_Reparo,"_, and somehow felt better though his entire hand was stinging as though it was on fire.

Lily awoke very suddenly, hearing a loud bang on one side of her wall. She heard James' voice, saying a soft repairing charm. Lily closed her eyes and lay back down, breathing deeply. For one wild moment she had wondered if the Death Eaters might have found out…

Lily shuddered and turned over in bed. There wasn't anything to worry about. James had probably just knocked something over. Everything was safe.

A soft knock sounded on her door. Groaning a little, Lily pulled her sheets away and walked to the door, not even bothering to grab the dressing gown she had borrowed from Emily.

Lily opened the door to reveal James, standing irresolutely as though still debating whether he should be there or not.

"James," Lily said, marveling at her surprise. Of course he would be there.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" James started to say, turning around.

"No." Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. "It's alright, baby. What did you need?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I didn't feel like being alone. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is. Come and sit down." Lily gently pulled him down to the sofa and sat next to him. "Do you want to talk or just…?" Lily trailed off, not certain what she wanted to say.

"I just needed to be with you. Should I go? I mean, I really shouldn't be here," James muttered. His eyes were downcast and Lily suddenly realized that she had completely neglected the dressing gown that Emily had lent her. Emily was a bit larger than Lily and her nightdress gaped a bit in front. Naturally, James' eyes were rather fixed on a forbidden place.

Lily crossed her arms and waited for James to look up at her. Lily raised an eyebrow inquiringly at him.

"I'm sorry," James muttered, turning a deep shade of red. He turned away from her and put his hands over his face, breathing deeply.

"It's alright, baby. Just don't make a habit of it, eh?" Lily grabbed his face and made him look at her. His hazel eyes were burning.

Suddenly, his lips captured hers in a searing and incredibly passionate kiss. Lily was quite shocked by the force of his kiss and almost pulled away, but James brought his hands to the back of her head and the small of her back, urgently deepening their kiss.

James was torn with a strong desire to feel… anything. He wanted to feel anything other than pain and grief. And here, Lily sat, willing pouring out her love for him. It was an outlet he could use. His love for Lily would mask his pain. At least, for a while.

Lily had no power to resist James' kiss. She leaned further into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Somewhere, at the back of her mind, she knew that something wasn't right. She knew that something didn't quite fit. However, the power of James' kiss was so overwhelming, that she didn't think anymore. She only felt as his lips left hers and slowly began to graze across her neck. Lily gasped excitedly as he gently bit at a pressure point, suckling it to leave his mark.

James moved and buried his face in Lily's hair. The, his lips were on hers again, devouring her taste. His hands slowly slid towards the hem of her overlarge nightgown. The feeling of his hands on her bare thighs seemed to bring Lily back to life.

"Baby," she gasped, pulling away slightly. James took the opportunity to latch his lips onto her neck once more.

"James, stop," Lily tried to say, but was unable to stifle a moan as he once again found her pressure point and began to suckle.

After a few more heated moments, Lily forced herself to come to her senses.

"James, _stop,_" she said firmly. Lily placed her hand on his chest, forcing a slight distance between them.

"Huh?" he muttered tickly, still intoxicated by desire.

"We need to stop. I mean, I know that you're upset, understandably, but we can't…do what we were about to do. I mean, we-we said we were going to wait…" Lily trailed off, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with the situation.

James ran a hand distractedly through his hair, still trying to master himself.

"Yeah. Yeah, all right. I'm sorry."

"I understand, James. I mean, I really do."

James knew that she understood perfectly and the thought comforted him.

"I know," he said. "I'll just go." He stood and headed for the door. Lily seized her opportunity. She quickly stood after him and grabbed his shoulder before he had reached the door.

"You don't have to leave," she murmured. "I mean, you could just sleep here tonight. Just sleep, that is. I mean…. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah." James nodded, turning to face her again. "Yeah, I'll stay."

Lily smiled. Together, they walked to the bed and lie down. Then, they commenced to hold each other, each giving comfit where comfort was needed, until morning.

In the morning, Lily awoke to find James already awake and dressed, staring absently out the window of her temporary bedroom.

"What are you thinking on, love?" Lily asked softly. James turned swiftly to face her and cracked a very small smile.

"Good morning to you, too," he said.

Lily smiled a little back at him. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

"And why on Earth are you awake so early?" Lily asked, only slightly surprised by this.

"Couldn't sleep. I've been thinking," James replied slowly, seeming to study her.

"On what?"

Before James could answer, a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Lily called, trying not to sound too exasperated at being interrupted.

"It's me, Lils," Sirius replied.

"Hold on a second." Lily quickly pulled on the dressing gown Emily had lent her before opening the door.

"Have you seen James this morning: Sirius asked as he entered her room.

"Yes," James replied from his place by the window.

"Oh, uh, your mum's looking for you, mate."

"Alright. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

Sirius nodded and left quickly, somehow sensing that this was not a conversation he wanted to be a part of.

"Come here," James said softly, after his friend had left. Lily walked over to him. James leaned down a little and placed a soft, yet deep kiss on her lips.

Lily sighed a little as he pulled away. "What was that for?" she asked, grinning.

James took a deep breath. "I don't-" he started, but suddenly the words he had been rehearsing for hours wouldn't come out.

"Idon'tthinkweshouldseeeachotheranymoreforawhile," he blurted, unceremoniously.

"What?" Lily asked, shocked.

James took a deep breath. "I said, 'I don't think-'"

"I heard what you said, James. I just don't know why you did." Lily bit her lip her lip, suddenly nervous. "James, does this have anything to do with last night? I mean-"

"No! No, you were right about last night. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"And you clearly still aren't if you're thinking of breaking up with me!" Lily's voice was suddenly shrill.

"Let me explain!" James said hastily. "I'm not saying that I want to break up with you. I'm saying that, until this war is over, maybe you and I shouldn't…be together. I mean, Lily, I have to fight. This man, no, this monster, he killed my father. I have to fight. I just couldn't bare if you were to get hurt. So, until this all blows over, let's-"

"James, no!" Lily shouted, quite unexpectedly. She took several deep, shuddering breaths, trying to keep her temper under control. It wasn't easy.

"I am trying to be supportive. I know that is what you need from me. I am trying here, James. Yu didn't want me in the Order, so I said no. You needed comfort, I comforted you. That's what I am supposed to do. I know what it feels like, James. I know that you just want to push everyone away, to make it easier. You think it won't hurt as much if you lose them, then.

"But you're wrong. You don't understand. If you push away the people who love you right now, it will just hurt more if you lose them. I know, James. You can't do this. It will completely destroy you, but only if you let it. Don't push away from me. Don't do what I did." Lily's voice broke.

"I'm not pushing you away, Lily. I am trying to protect you! I am a Potter. I am one of the last of the pureblood families. That makes me a target if I decide to fight, and I am fighting. If you marry me, you'll be an even bigger threat to them than you already are. You're Muggle-born. They'd kill you as soon as look at you. On top of that you are an extremely talented witch. If you marry me, they'll come after you for sure. I couldn't live with myself if they-"

"That is bullshit. You know it is. You're doing this because you're scared! Admit it! Don't pretend you are doing the noble thing, here, James." Lily now couldn't help the angry tears that slipped down her cheeks.

"Lily, I-"

"No, damn-it!" Lily shouted. "If you aren't going to marry me, just say it. Don't you dare hide behind a noble façade."

"I can't marry you, not right now, at least- LILY!"

In a flash, Lily had torn the heart-shaped necklace from around her neck. She threw it to the floor and stomped on it. Less than a second later, she was walking down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Where's Dumbledore?" She demanded of Remus as she entered the sitting room.

"He's in the kitchen. Lily, what-?"

Lily had already stormed out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Professor!" She all but shouted, tears still streaming down her face.

"Ms. Evans, what-?"

"I want to be in the Order of the Phoenix. I'll take your oath and everything. Just send someone to get me for the next meeting and I'll be here. I am going to fight against him!"

And on that note, Lily stormed out of the kitchen, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and left, spinning to the fireplaces to the home of Arabella Figg.

Alright… there you have it. Please don't kill me! Hides from angry hordes of readers who are outraged at my depressing and angst plotline! I really am sorry, but I swear, there is a point to this. I really do promise.

Now, review responses from last chapter!

_Dancer4eva: _Thank you so much for you review! I'm really glad that you like the story!

**_Foci:_** Hello, darling! Of course, I always love your reviews, no matter when I receive them! Blushies Thank you for your wonderful complements! I was really hoping that it would all come out in type as good as it sounded in my head, and apparently it did. Again, thank you so much! As I am certain you must know, that chapter was a pain in the rear to write. Emotional depth is not easy. LOL. Now, I am absolutely dying to know what you think of this one!

**_Throughthemist:_ **Well, gee thanks!

**_ThePhantomsRedRose:_** Thank you so much for reviewing, and thank you for letting me know your opinion! It will most definitely be taken under consideration, as well as everyone else's!

_**Queen of Duct Tape:** _Wow, exactly how much sugar had you had to get you that hyper? It kind of made my head hurt! LOL. J/K! And my the way, those tooth-brushes hurt! Thanks for reviewing anyway! LOL!

**_SweetRomanceGirl:_** Oh, well I am sorry if I made you cry! I hope I didn't cause you more tears with this one! Thank you for reviewing!

**_Blvd:_** Thanks for reviewing! I guess that means that I did a good job of evoking an emotional response! LOL. Oh, and thank you very much for voting! My reviewers' opinions mean the world to me!

**_DontmesswithYami:_** No offense, but I won't mess with giving you a long response, since I'll see you in school anyway. I have to go to bed soon! So, thanks! LOL.

**_Zippy-Wings: _**Well, I am glad that you liked it! It was supposed to be sad and realistic, so…yeah. Thanks so much for your review!

To everyone else, thank you! I just don;t have time to give you each an individual respinse becasue I have got to g t this posted!

Please participate in my poll if you haven't already!

And please, please review! Hope you liked this one! If you did, let me know. How? Look down. Nope, just a little further. There we go. See that little box. The one that says "Submit Review"? Move over to the right just a little bit. Now click on the box that says "Go". Very good. Now type whatever you feel like typing. I don't care if you just say "This was a stupid story. I hate it." or (hopefully) "Cute story. I liked it!" **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_**Love from**_

_**Lyny Angell**_


	23. A Vow Renewed

A/N: Okay, wow. I am so sorry to have abandoned you guys for so long. To explain the huge delay of this chapter, I have been extremely ill the last month in a half. I haven't been doing anything on the computer at all, so if I am normally a person who reviews all of your fics and I haven't been lately, I am so sorry. I will hopefully get to everyone's stories eventually, I have them all saved on my e-mail.

Without further adieu, here is the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: A Vow Renewed

* * *

James walked slowly across the room to the place where Lily had left her broken necklace. He bent down and pulled out his wand, gently whispering a spell.

* * *

Moments later, he walked downstairs, hoping that Lily hadn't left, praying that he still had some small chance to make things right between them.

"Mate, is Lily alright?" Remus asked as his friend appeared. "I just saw her come dashing downstairs and then she flooed home. You haven't had a row?"

James nodded curtly.

"What happened?" Remus pressed gently. "What did she say? I mean- James what?" he broke off as his friend abruptly left the room, darting into the kitchen.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said pleasantly, not in the least bit surprised to see his former Head Boy enter the room, "is there something you would like to speak with me about?"

"Did Lily come through here?" James asked quickly, his mind completely focused on her.

"She did. Ms. Evans has asked to become a part of the Order of the Phoenix. Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?"

"No sir." James turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen, returning to a bewildered Remus, who was then speaking to Sirius.

"It was odd. I haven't a clue what's happened between them."

"I dunno," Sirius replied. "I went in Lily's room earlier, and I got the feeling there was something going on I didn't wan to be a part of. I hope he hasn't been too much of a prat,"

"Yeah, I think that I have actually," James said from the doorway.

"James what is going on? I didn't think there was much that would make Lily leave the house in your Mum's nightclothes."

"We've broken our engagement," James said numbly.

"What!" Sirius all but shouted at the same time as Remus calmly asked, "Why?"

"We've broken our engagement," James repeated. "Because I am a bloody arse and an idiot."

"What happened, Prongs?" Sirius asked, his voice unusually calm and gentle.

"I was thinking all night. Of course, now I see it didn't make any sense at all. The best way to protect her would be to be near her, wouldn't it? I mean, not that I see it clearly, of course it's too late, and I haven't a single clue as to what to do now that I've royally messed everything up, and I think that it might really be over," James explained himself.

"Did you catch that?" Sirius muttered to Remus as James began to pace around the room, running his hands repeatedly through his hair.

"Not a word," Remus replied. "James, why don't you sit down and try to explain. Start at the beginning."

* * *

"'Bella! Are you at home? I've used your fire again, and I've simply got to talk to you!" Lily dashed through her friend's house.

"Lily? What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" Arabella asked as she came down the stairs, pulling on her dressing gown.

Lily looked down at herself and realized that she was still wearing Emily's pajamas and dressing gown. "I had to borrow some night things from James' mother," she explained, her voice now dropped to a whisper. "'Bella can I have a cup of tea? I really need to talk to you."

Arabella nodded and lead her friends into the kitchen. Obviously, something terrible had happened at her fiancée's, and obviously, the girl needed comforting and someone to talk to, and obviously she wasn't going to get that at home. So, obviously, it was up to Arabella to give her someone to talk to and several large mugs of tea.

* * *

"Thank you for the tea, Arabella, and the coat," Lily called, clutching the borrowed woolen jacket around her. She was now going to have to go home and face her sister. After their little argument the previous evening, it wasn't at all something she was looking forward to.

"Petunia, I'm back!" Lily called as she entered the house.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with that boy. That friend of yours that you think wants to marry you," Petunia said harshly as she walked out of her spotless kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

Lily felt her eyes brimming with tears again at her sister's words and run up the stairs to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and collapsed onto her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. She reached for her heart-shaped necklace, desperate for the comfort it normally gave her, before she remembered.

Her necklace, the prized gem that James had designed himself and had made for her, was smashed into a thousand pieces and ground into the floor of the spare bedroom. Lily grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it, sobbing again.

She didn't hear her sister scream as a strange man entered the home unannounced. She didn't hear the gentle knock at her door, or the turning of the squeaky doorknob.

The next thing Lily knew, two strong warm arms were being wrapped around her, pulling her into their comfort, which she accepted willingly and unwittingly, not realizing that they belonged to the very source of her distress.

"Shush, it's alright. I'm here now. It's going to be alright," James whispered gently into her ear. This, apparently was a mistake, for it fully alerted Lily to his presence.

She sat up quickly, throwing his comforting arms away from herself, then stood.

"You," she spat at him, shaking with fury. "How dare you come here and try to comfort me like that? Like nothing happened between us this morning? Like it was all just some stupid little spat or misunderstanding? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Lily, please, talk to me. Let me explain what I was thinking, and we can talk and work this whole thing out. Please, love." James said. He knew Lily's temper. He knew he was in deep trouble.

"Talk? Talk! I tried to talk, James. I wanted to talk and to explain and all of that! You didn't want to listen! It takes work for a relationship to work, James. It takes work and communication and all of that! I am willing to do it, but you clearly aren't. You aren't mature enough to-"

"Stop it," James interrupted, furiously.

"No, I'm not fin-"

"Yeah you are finished, Lily. Now you need to listen to me for a minute. Don't act like this is completely my fault. You think that I don't communicate well? Turn the mirror around and look into it. You think I don't hear you cry yourself to sleep every night? You think that I don't worry and wonder and wait for you to open up to me and tell me what's wrong? You think that I don't wish you would talk to me for just one damned minute about something that's important to you? I know that something is wrong, and I know that it's been wrong for a long time.

"You changed in second year. After your parents died, you were like a completely different person. We were friends before that, don't you remember? Then you pushed me and everyone else away for so long. Last year, you finally let me into your life, and I am so in love with you that I can't stand it anymore. I know that something is hurting you all the time. Every day. You just keep it bottled up. You never talk to me or to Alice or to anyone! You don't communicate."

James paused, breathing deeply.

"I lost my father yesterday, and it's tearing me apart inside. I don't even know what to do or what to feel. I talk to you and you're so understanding and kind and considerate, but I know that you're holding something back from me. I don't know what it is. I know it has something to do with your parents death. I know that there's got to be something that bothers you that you haven't told me. I don't think that you've told anyone. I know that you need help, and I don't know what to do for you anymore. I am trying so hard."

James put his face in his hands; several tears spilled out of his eyes. "I understand it you can't just tell me now on the spot. I know that whatever is hurting you is something that you've kept bottled up for a long time. You keep telling me not to do what you did, and trust me, I am trying.

"I made a mistake this morning. I am confused and scared, and I don't know what I am supposed to do anymore. All I know is that right now, I can't lose you. It would kill me. I didn't think about that before.

"Now, I am asking you- damn it, I'm begging you- not to make me keep paying for this mistake. I can't get through this-any of it- not without you."

Lily and James both had tears streaming down their faces by the end of his speech.

"Of course I'll take you back, you bloody idiot," Lily said after several moments of silence.

James let out a little chuckle of relief. He opened his arms and Lily fell into them.

"And you're right about everything. I know I've been distant about things, but now isn't the right time to talk about my problems. Okay?"

"Yeah," James agreed softly, inhaling her comforting scent. "I'm so sorry, love."

"It's okay. Or it will be. But there's one more thing. I want to be in the Order of the Phoenix. I've already told Dumbledore that I would be, and I am not taking that promise back. I'm sorry that it hurts you, and I know that you're scared, but all of your reasons that I shouldn't be in the Order are exactly the reasons that I want to be. I have to be. Please tell me that you understand that."

"I do. I really do," James said, still crushing her against him. "So, our engagement is still on?"

Lily nodded. James pulled away slightly and reached into his pocket, pulling out the beautiful heart-shaped necklace that he had given her.

"I'll ask again to make it official," he said softly. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," Lily said with a soft laugh, tears having rushed to her eyes the instant she saw her beloved necklace. She turned it around and allowed James to fasten it around her neck, where it belonged.

"I love you," James whispered in her ear as he brushed her radiant red hair aside.

"I love you, too," Lily replied, cherishing the words she had feared she would never speak again. When she turned to face him again, James caught her in a soft kiss, full of promise and passion. Lily returned the kiss with just as much passion and love.

"We need to go back to your house. Can you give me a minute to pack some things?"

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

A/N: Alright, I've got to leave it there for now, because I wanted to get this posted! Again, I am so sorry for the long long wait on this chapter.

Thanks so much to all of my reviewers. I'm sorry I can't do a review response, considering they aren't allowed any longer. If you send a signed review, I promise I will write back, though. I'll try to e-mail those of you who give your address on anonymous reviews, but I can't make any promises on that. Again thanks, I love you guys!

Please please review! I don't care if you just say "This was a stupid story. I hate it." or (hopefully) "Cute story. I liked it!" **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_**Love from**_

_**Lyny Angell**_


	24. Funerals and Fluff

Chapter 24

* * *

Lily quickly filled her old school trunk with clothes and other things she knew she would need. She also put in some mementos. A picture of her parents, birthday cards she kept since she was a child, and things of the like.

James watched as she carefully considered each item before placing it in her trunk.

Last to go in were Lily's books. All of her schoolbooks and other spell books made their way into the trunk, along with some of her favorite Muggle literature. Hemmingway, Shakespeare, the Bronte sisters, and other classics of the like.

"You act like you're packing up your entire life in that one little trunk," James observed, smiling softly.

Lily looked at him, surprised. Her eyes were still unnaturally bright and red-rimmed.

"I am," she said simply. James looked at her curiously. "I don't intend on coming back here again. This was my parents' house, you know, and now it's Petunia's. But we'll make out own home somewhere else, right?"

James was speechless.

"It's not my home anymore," Lily said, shrugging her shoulders. "It hasn't been for a long time. Ever since Mum and Dad died, it's just been the place where I lived. Now that I have you, you are my home. I don't need to come back here again."

"W-what about your sister?" James asked. He was touched and confused. She seemed so nonchalant, yet it was almost as if she was throwing her entire childhood away. She was totally prepared to forget her past and move on to a new life with him.

Lily smiled sadly. "Petunia won't mind. She's married now. She didn't even write to tell me." She shrugged again. "She has her own family, now. And I have mine. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so. I mean, if you are."

Lily smiled and let out a little giggle. "Don't seem so shocked. Trust me, this has been a long time coming. I've been ready for years."

She murmured a spell and pointed her wand; her trunk shrunk to a pocket-sized form.

Lily smiled again and reached for James' hand. He took it, and they walked out of the room together.

* * *

Petunia was in the kitchen, tidying up. Vernon had left early for work that morning.

"I'm leaving, Petunia," Lily said softly.

Her sister looked up, seemingly agitated by the interruption.

"Fine," she said uninterestedly.

"She won't be coming back anytime soon. She's coming to my manor to live," James prompted, certain that the woman hadn't quite grasped the situation.

"I realize that," Petunia said coldly. Lily took a bold step forward, and held out her arms to hug her sister. The older of the sisters returned the embrace, grudgingly.

"I love you, Petunia," Lily all but whispered. "We'll always be sisters, no matter what happens." She pulled away and grabbed James' hand again.

They Number Four Privet Drive together, ready to face the new life ahead of them.

* * *

James' father's funeral was set for the next day. He was a complete wreck the rest of the afternoon.

As soon as she had unpacked her things in her bedroom, Lily latched herself to James' side. She spent every moment with him, holding him when he cried, talking to him when he wanted to talk, or letting him simply sit in silence and think.

Emily invited Lily to sit with the family when it came time for the service. It was a joint funeral, held in conjunction with Brian Prewitt's. Sirius was seated with the family as well, along with Remus.

The service was beautiful, as most are. Dumbledore spoke first, honoring both of the valiant men. Then, others were invited up to offer their memories of the dearly departed.

James stood hesitantly, knowing he was expected to speak. He turned back to look at Lily who gave him a sad, but encouraging smile.

James held his hand out to her. She was surprised, not knowing whether or it would be appropriate for her to accompany him to give his eulogy.

"Please, Lilyflower. I need you," James said softly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

She stood and took his hand, leading him to the podium. James, who was not, by nature, a powerful orator, gave a beautiful speech. He sobbed his way through a good bit of it, and Lily held his hand the entire time.

When they returned to their seats, she wrapped both arms around him, letting him cry silently into her shoulder for the rest of the service.

* * *

Weeks passed quickly. The wedding was approaching more quickly than anyone had expected it to. Lily had been inducted into the Order of the Phoenix several days after Jason's funeral. Things were bustling constantly at the Potter Manor, which had become the permanent headquarters for the Order.

Emily Potter insisted on paying all expenses for the wedding. Lily had tried to protest, claiming that she had some money saved up in Gringotts. Emily would have none of it.

"You keep your savings, love. I hope you'll use them to spoil my future grandchildren when they come around. If I know my James, he'll keep a tighter fist around his money bag than his wand!"

Emily had also insisted on making Lily's wedding gown herself. They stood in an upstairs parlor, completing some of the final fitting, James sitting on the couch.

"This is so beautiful, Emily. I absolutely love it." Lily said softly.

"Well, it isn't nearly finished, but we've plenty of time before the wedding."

Lily grinned across the room at James, who was staring openly at his bride.

"Do you like it, baby?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked, giving a startled jump. "Did you say something?"

"Honestly, James," Emily admonished, barely concealing a smile. "Will you please stop drooling over how beautiful Lily looks in her dress and tell me whether it needs to come up any further?"

"No, Mum. It's… it's gorgeous." James was staring at Lily just as he had done when they were alone together at Hogwarts.

"The hem is down there, love," Lily murmured, her face heating up under his gaze. In private, she didn't particularly mind when he gaze wandered to restricted areas; however, being in the same room and in close proximity with his mother… that was a different thing entirely.

James stood and walked over to her. "I was… riveted by your beauty, my love," he said, kissing her cheek.

Lily giggled. "You need to shave. You're all scratchy."

"Alright, now, out with you. Lily needs to change back into her clothes so I can take this upstairs and finish the hem. " Emily said, straightening up. There were several seamstress' pins hanging out of her mouth.

"Okay," James said, then frowned. "I've got to hunt down Sirius and talk to him about his best man's speech. He's got some very vulgar jokes planned, apparently. Thank Merlin Remus had the sense to warn me."

Lily laughed as James went to find his friend. Emily performed a simple charm to conjure a changing screen for her. When she had her normal robes on, Lily ran down the stairs to find James.

"Sirius, _no_," James said exasperatedly to his best mate, who had obviously just said something extremely vulgar. They sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Oh, alright, I'll keep it clean and boring if you like," Sirius whined.

Lilly ran down the last flight of stairs and into the living room. Still running, she leaped into the air, landing right in James' lap.

"Hullo," she said brightly.

"Alright, that hurt," James grunted.

Lily made a pout-y, almost sympathetic face at him.

"Poor baby," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Just for that…," James said, before leaning over and starting to tickle her mercilessly.

"No, stop it, James. Really, please stop!" Lily shrieked, laughing.

Sirius sighed and shook his head as her walked into the kitchen.

James had stopped tickling his bride and was now hugging her tightly as she continued to sit in his lap.

In Lily's mind James was the perfect person to cuddle with. His strong arms made her feel safe and protected. At the same time, his touch was warm, gentle, tender, loving. Loving, because he loved her. Lily sighed contentedly and buried her face in his chest. He tightened his arms around her.

He grinned down at the redhead. He grinned, loving the way she felt nestled against him, the way her unruly hair fanned out behind, and, most of all, the way her face lit up when she looked at him.

"You know, Lily flower," James said thoughtfully. "I think this is the first time we've had a minute alone together in over a week." Lily nodded, her head still buried in his chest. James grinned and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked, her voice muffled. She raised her head to look at him. James moved his face closer to hers and-

"James? Lily? Are you in he- Oh I'm sorry." Remus had entered the room.

"That's alright, Remmy," Lily sighed, struggling to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "What did you need?"

"The caterer's here. He wanted a word."

"Oh, alright," Lily said with another sigh. She started to get up, but James held her tightly to him. "Lemme up, baby," she giggled, kissing his cheek.

He complied, watching as she stood and followed Remus into the kitchen.

James groaned as she left. What Lily often called a "perfect moment" had just been ruined.

He stood with another frustrated groan and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Damn that caterer."

* * *

A/N: Well, I finally returned to my pathetic fluffy self. LOL. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I know it's a long time coming, but… hey what can I say? Real life sucks, so I don't get to spend a whole lot of time in my fantasy land. /sighs/

I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed in places. I was having a hard time with writer's block and I basically just got fed up with it and decided to go ahead and post it as it is. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is!

Thanks so much to all of my reviewers. I'm sorry I can't do a review response, considering they aren't allowed any longer. If you send a signed review, I promise I will write back, though. I'll try to e-mail those of you who give your address on anonymous reviews, but I can't make any promises on that. Again thanks, I love you guys!

I didn't get to respond to a few people who reviewed last time because was messing up, but I promise I still love and appreciate you guys tons and tons!

Please please review! I don't care if you just say "This was a stupid story. I hate it." or (hopefully) "Cute story. I liked it!" **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_**Love from**_

_**Lyny Angell**_


	25. A Sleepless Night

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my puppy, Ozzy, who was killed by a car on Friday afternoon. Rest in peace, baby.

Chapter 25: A Sleepless Night

The wedding was only weeks away. Lily Evans could not sleep. It was four o'clock in the morning, and Lily knew she needed to wake around six if she expected to be prepared for another endless day of caterers and flowers and bridesmaids and invitations and dresses.

But the wedding, strangely enough, was not what was keeping Lily awake. No, the true reason for her distress was the raging thunderstorm outside her bedroom window.

She buried her face in her pillow, trying to block out the sound of the roaring wind and thunder. "Please…. Please just go away," she whispered, as if the howling, raging storm could have heard her. A loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightening were her only response. She reached out the table next to her bed and attempted to pick up her glass of water, but her hand shook so badly that the entire table went crashing to the floor.

Lily sobbed, hugging her pillow to her chest.

* * *

Across the hall, James was having difficulty in sleeping as well. The storm wasn't a particular bother to him, though it didn't help matters. No, what really had James wound up was the realization that in two weeks time, he and Lily would be married, and with that came… the things that married couples do; things that went farther than kisses and gentle touches. By that time in just over two weeks James Potter would no longer be a virgin.

He was petrified.

James wondered vaguely if Lily was having as much trouble in sleeping as he was. He paced back and forth through his childhood bedroom. He thought about the surprise he had prepared for Lily for their wedding night.

A particularly loud crash of thunder sounded outside, and James heard a noise that sounding like crying. It was coming from across the hallway in Lily's room. Without a second thought, James grabbed his dressing gown and walked across the hall. He knocked softly on the door and waited a few moments. There was no reply, so James opened the door and walked in.

"Lily?" he said softly. She was curled on the bed, sobbing her eyes out. James went to her immediately, crossing the room in two large strides. "Lily, love-" he broke off, as she launched herself into his arms, sobbing freely into his chest.

"Shhh," James comforted, holding her tightly, running his fingers through her hair. "It's alright, love. I've got you now, I'm right here."

As he held her, Lily felt herself beginning to calm. Being in his arms, being this close to him was enough to make her forget about some of her troubles and fears and anxieties.

James led her to the sofa in the corner, holding her in his lap, letting her cry on his shoulder. When she had calmed considerably, he drew away from her just enough to look into her arms. "Tell me what's wrong," he said, his voice soft and serious. It was not a question or and order, exactly. He could compel her to tell him anything.

"I hate thunderstorms," Lily murmured.

"Clearly, but I think there's something more than that. I think that this is what you haven't been telling me."

Lily looked at the ground, and then nodded slowly.

"My-my parents," she said softly, her voice breaking a little.

"Tell me. It's okay, love. Just tell me everything."

* * *

Flashback

Twelve-year old Lily Evans could not have been more excited. She was going into London today to buy school supplies. For most children, this was simply another trivial part of summer, but for Lily it was something special. She was isolated from the magical world all summer world. Now, she would venture into Diagon Alley and mingle again with her own kind.

It wasn't that she didn't love her parents and sister dearly. She also loved seeing her muggle friends. However, she felt, whenever she ventured away from Hogwarts and away from other wizards, that she was a different person. She felt like an outsider, like she was lonely in a room full of people that she loved and that loved her.

Lily was excited about seeing her friends from Hogwarts. They had been sending owls back and forth the entire summer, and James, Sirius, Remus, Andromeda, Alice, and Marcella were meeting with Lily. She couldn't wait to get on the road to London. Her parents were being ever so slow about things and Lily was becoming impatient.

Finally she took her father's keys and walked out to the family car. She started the engine and began to honk the horn. Her mother came flying out of the house a few moments later, laughing.

"Lily, stop it already. We're coming!" She said, grinning. She opened the door to the driver's side of the car and tapped her foot, pretending to be impatient for Lily to vacate the seat. Lily giggled and crawled over into the back seat without exiting the car.

"Oh, honestly," her mother said good-naturedly, smiling indulgently at her youngest daughter. Words could not have expressed how proud she was of the little witch before her.

When Lily's father joined them in the car, they were off. Soft music played from the radio and the atmosphere was happy and talkative. The stormy weather didn't bother them in the least, although the rain bogged them down a bit. Finally, Mr. Evans pulled the car off of the road, deciding it was better to wait out the storm for a while than to keep going on in such conditions. If it didn't clear up soon, he had decided, they would go home, since they were closer to home than to London.

"But Daddy," Lily pouted, sticking out her lower lip, "I have to be ready when school starts again!"

"We can always come back another day, lovey," Mrs. Evans said, her voice tight.

"But all of my friends are coming today! Alice owled me earlier and said so!"

Mr. Evans sighed, squinting into the misty, rainy black hole ahead.

"We'll go on then," he said after a moment, though the decision was against his better judgment.

Lily gave a soft squeal of excitement and leaned out of her seat to hug her father around the back of his neck. She had chosen a very unfortunate moment to do so. Mr. Evans had just started to merge back into traffic and he was thrown off by his daughter's sudden action. His foot slipped on the break of the car and hit hard on the accelerator instead. Their car was hurtled into the heavy traffic. Lily heard her mother scream, and then she discovered herself lying on the pavement, watching as her parents' car and bodies burned on the road ahead of her.

Flashback Ends

* * *

Lily's eyes were closed as she finished her story.

"That was why you didn't show up that day," James murmured. "We all just assumed that you hadn't come because you were in so much grief, but... And you stopped talking to anyone but Alice afterwards. Does she know all of this?"

Lily took a deep breath and started to speak, but all that came out of her mouth was a loud sob. James held her close again, closing his own eyes tightly.

They had been wonderful friends in their first year at Hogwarts. Their group of seven was lively and always fun. Lily had been a tomboy, so she had fit in with the boys perfectly. After she had stopped talking to them, Peter had tried to fill her place in the group, but it certainly hadn't been the same. Marcella and her younger brother were murdered over the Easter Break by Death Eaters. They had been the first victims from Hogwarts.

Lily and Alice had secluded themselves, having a few acquaintances, but never any other close friends. Alice had met Frank, and then Lily had spent most of her time alone. She had become sarcastic and rude towards her old friends. They never really understood why, but they had retaliated with tricks and pranks, all in attempts to cheer her up. Lily had become distant, always angry at them and everyone else. Angry at the world, James supposed.

Lily sniffled into James' shoulder. She hadn't wanted to tell him of this. Her parents' deaths had sent her into a depression, which had lasted for years and still attempted to claim her at times like tonight, when she should have been immensely happy.

"I-I apparated out that night. Of the car, I mean. And my-my sister- she hates me for all of it. She thinks that it's m-my fault. And I know it is, but I can't-" Lily was cut off.

"It's not your fault, Lily!" James said sharply.

Lily started to protest, but he stopped her.

"It's not your fault. Judging by what you have told me tonight, your father and mother loved you very much. You were showing affection and appreciation, and…. It was an accident, love. Simply an accident. You've been carrying this around for so long…" His own eyes were now starting to fill as well. She thought that she had killed her own parents. He couldn't imagine…. Having just lost his own father, James found the thought of what Lily had been going through all of these years completely unbearable.

"Alice does know. I used to mumble about it in my sleep, I suppose. And she guessed enough. She's the only other person I've ever spoken of it too."

"Lily, it's really not your fault. You have to know that," James said, looking into her piercing emerald eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore right now." Lily said suddenly as another loud clap of thunder filled the room.

"Alright, love," James said. He started to stand, saying, "Let's get you back into bed then."

Lily nodded and followed the pressure of his hand in hers. He pulled the covers down for her, and Lily lay down. James knelt next to her and pressed a sort kiss to her forehead.

"Stay here," Lily requested softly. "Please."

James nodded, tenderly kissing her lips before shedding his dressing gown and climbing into the bed next to her. Her folded her into his arms and let her cry herself to sleep. He, on the other hand, lay awake for hours, thinking about his future wife's troubles, wishing he knew more to do to help her. His final conclusion was that just being there to hold her through the thunderstorms and the nightmares was enough for now. Her inner-demons were things that she would have to deal with on her own.

* * *

When Lily awoke the next morning, she felt the warm tenderness surrounding her that meant James was near. She opened her eyes with a sleepy smile.

"Morning," she said softly.

"G' morning," James replied, returning his own sleepy smile.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Morning."

James and Lily looked up to discover Sirius, Remus, and Peter standing in the doorway.

James groaned inwardly, knowing perfectly well that vulgar remarks would be made.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Sirius asked, striding into the room with a teasing smile gracing his dark, handsome features.

"A bit of pre-wedding fun?" suggested Remus lightly.

Peter snorted his wheezy laugh.

"Remus!" Lily said sharply, blushing at his words.

"Well," said Sirius, feigning seriousness, "you can't deny the evidence, Lily. You and James, a bed, the fact that it's after noon…"

"Is it really so late?" Lily asked, completely shocked.

"Indeed," Remus replied.

"We… had and interesting night last night," James said vaguely.

"No kidding," replied Sirius.

"Oh, grow up," James muttered irritably, throwing his pillow at Sirius.

"Touchy, touchy," Sirius replied, catching the pillow.

Everyone laughed.

"Exactly how long have you three spies been lurking outside the door, there, anyway?" Lily asked, glaring accusingly at them.

Sirius pulled an offended expression. "Spies? Remus, did she just refer to us as spies?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"I believe so, Sirius," Remus responded.

"What do you think we should do about it?" Peter asked the other two.

"I think," said Sirius slowly, an evil grin beginning to spread across his face, "that we should nip downstairs and inform Emily exactly what her son and his fiancée have been doing up here."

"Sirius Black, don't you dare!" Lily exclaimed, her cheeks growing red, instantly.

James, who was still next to her in the bed, was nearly doubled over with silent laughter. He never perfectly well that his friends would never dare to tell his mother that they had found him in bed with Lily, and the fact that they hadn't actually done anything dishonorable made the entire situation all the more hilarious to him.

Lily turned to him, furiously. "Stop laughing!" she exclaimed. "What on Earth would your mother think of me, then?" she asked, completely mortified by the thought.

"Relax, love," James chuckled. "They won't breathe a word to Mum, will you?" he directed the question at his three closest friends and fellow Marauders.

"No," they answered in unison. Everyone nearly doubled over with laughter.

"James, aren't you awake yet?" Emily Potters' voice came floating up the stairway.

James' face went slightly pale, and he stopped laughing instantly.

"Shit," he said, trying to get out of the room as fast as possible. In the process, his foot became entangled by the bedclothes and he tripped, falling to the ground.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter roared with laughter. Even Lily couldn't help but giggle softly, as she extended her hand to help him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked, grinning.

"Shush," he said, running into the hallway. A moment later they heard him, using a fake, sleepy voice. "What's that, Mum?"

"I was just seeing if you were awake yet, sleepyhead," Emily replied.

"Yeah, Mum. I'll be down in a minute," James called back, still using that pathetically fake, sleepy voice.

Sirius, Peter, and Remus had left when he walked back into Lily's bedroom. She was sitting up in the bed, grinning at him as he stretched.

"You laughed at me," he accused, pointing a finger at her.

"Well," Lily replied, "you did look rather stupid, love." She laughed again at the look on his face and rose from the bed, kissing him lightly on the lips as she passed him. "And I must say, your acting skills are impeccable." Still laughing lightly, she sauntered off, leaving James looking a bit dumbfounded, shaking his head, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Emily was laughing to herself. She thought vaguely that she should have taught James some better acting skills is he wanted to lie to his mother about sharing a bed with his fiancée. She knew perfectly well that they would never do anything inappropriate remembered sharing the same bed in the same bedroom for a similar reason with Jason during their own engagement. She sighed albeit a bit wistfully and continued to clean her dishes.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is finally complete, about three months later than expected! I am so sorry that it took forever for me to get this chapter up, and I swear it will be a lot shorter of a wait for the next chappie. I love this story, and I have so many wonderful plans for it which I think everyone will really enjoy reading. I do intend to finish this story and its sequels, though I do admit that I expect that to take a lot of time. I have a very busy and full "real-world" life which gets in the way of my writing all too often, and I do apologize to my readers because my updates are few and far between. Particularly lately, my real-world life has been extremely stressfull and sad. I'm having relationship problems, both with my ex-boyfriend and one of my closest friends, family illneses, including my own, and the death of my puppy on Friday afternoon to deal with. I'm not having an easy go of it at the moment, and I would truly appreciate understanding, support, and even some prayers from my readers on fancition.

As always, signed reviews and anonymous reviews with an email adress will be replied to! I don't care if you just say "Cute story, I like it!" or "Crappy story. I hate it." but please do review! I'd prefer the first of those options, too! LOL.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter or in chapters previous, I love you all and would love to hear from you again soon!

Love from,

Lyny Angell


	26. I Admit It's a Bit of a Filler

Lily sat in her room, reading John Steinbeck's _The Pearl_. It had been her favorite book since the age of fifteen, a summer during which she had spent long hours at the local library. She was surprised to hear the gentle tap at her window that announced the arrival of Felicia, James' owl. Lily quickly folded the page down in her book and lept up to open the window and let the dark grey owl inside. Tied to her leg were two letters with the initials MOMAD emobssed on the front.

Lily shreiked. As quickly as possible, she untied the letters from Felicia's leg, reading her own name on the first and James' on the second. Lily shreiked again, jumping on the spot in excitement. She ran into the hallway and began down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

An instant later she bumped straight into James who was accompanied by Emily and Sirius. All three had their wands drawn, worried, tense expressions etched into their faces.

"Lily, what is going on?" James asked, catching her around the waist to prevent her from falling.

"We heard screaming. There hasn't been an attack?" Emily asked, worriedly.

"Oh, goodness, no, no, there hasn't," Lily replied. "I-I'm so sorry, I just got so carried away. James, look, look. They sent the letters, can you believe it?" When she held out the two official envelopes, Lily positively glowed with excitement.

James stared at the envelopes in her hand, his face even more drawn now. He even looked slightly green.

The envelopes were from the Ministry of Magic Auror Department. Lily and James had both applied to the auror department after their graduation from Hogwarts, and were both extremely anxious to know their results.

"Let's open them together!" Lily suggested, her emerald eyes sparkling with excitement. Having sensed that there was no danger, Sirius and Emily had both wandered back downstairs.

James nodded, taking the envelope with his name on it with a shaking hand. After a count of three, they ripped into their respective envelopes simultaneously and began to read. Lily's contained the following message:

Dear Ms. Evans,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted intot he Auror Training Program at the British Ministry of Magic. Due to the current state of affairs in our fine country, this course will be completed in a matter of weeks instead of years. Once the condition of the country improves, I can personally guarantee you that every individual accepted to this program will under-go a re-training sessions. Your acceptence is provisionary up until that point. You have been assigned to the Special Enforcement Sector of the Auror Office. Your training will begin promptly on the first of September at the Ministry of Magic in London.

Sincerely,

Alastor Moody, Head of Auror Office

When Lily finished reading her letter, she looked anxiously at James, who was staring at his with an expression of utter disbelief on his face.

"James," Lily said, tentatively. "Love, did you- were you accepted?"

"I-I was, but... I've been assigned to the Information Sector, Lil." He looked shocked to report this.

His dream job had always been to work in the Special Enforcement Sector of the Auror office, just as his father had done. Those were the aurors who went on long, undercover missions to bring in the bad guys. Those were the aurors who were called in for special jobs, they dealt directly with the evil people, had a personal hand in bringing them down. They attended the dangerous battles, fighting for their lives. Those who worked in the Information Sector only gathered intel.

"How about you?" he asked, not certain that he wanted to hear the answer.

"James, I've been assigned to the Special Enforcement Sector." It was not Lily who spoke these words, but Sirius, appearing on the stairway, holding a similar envelope and a letter by his side.

Lily gulped. "So have I."

* * *

A/N: Extremely short chappie. You have my severe apologies. I blame it one recent illness and lack of any sort of organizational skills.

Please review. I don't care if you just say "Cute story. I liked it." or "Crappy story. I hated it." I'd prefer the first choice, and if I get the second choice, at least give me a reason. Just lemme know that you've been here and you've read it.

Love from

Lyny Angell


	27. Dreaming of Tomorrow

A/N: Okay, the next chapter will be the last one, I promise!! LOL. I'm getting quite nostalgic witht his story, and I keep finding ways to stretch it out, but I have nowhere else to go if I don't put the wedding in the next chapter, so it will definitely be the last one! I have most of the first chapter of "Thrice" written as a rough draft, so I should be able to post it on the same day as the last chap of this fic. Now, enjoy!

* * *

Dreaming of Tomorrow

* * *

James Potter had prepared the perfect romantic evening for himself and his fiancée on the eve of their wedding. 

"I want to give you one last chance to back out," he had teased, hugging her tightly from behind and kissing her temple when he told her that he had a special evening planned.

The preparations for the wedding were all going better than anyone could have hoped for, things happening just on or ahead of schedule. Lily had been stressing herself out to an unprecedented level, waiting, as always, for the bottom to drop out and for all of her plans to be ruined.

That was the true reason that James had arranged a special evening for them. He wanted her to relax, to feel the same blissful feeling that crept up his spine every single time he realized that the day of his dreams, the day he would marry Lily Evans, was approaching faster than he could even believe.

The first part of the evening had been typical, romantic dinner at one of their favorite restaurants, a quiet walk in the park, holding hands and ducking behind the bushes to kiss in the moonlight. Now, James had more of an exhilarating surprise for his bride as he tugged at her hand, trying to coax her into walking more quickly.

"I want to look at the stars," Lily said dreamily, staring into space, a look of complete wonderment on her face. "It's been too long since I just laid back and looked at the stars."

"Just come on," James said, grinning at her. "You'll see plenty of stars tonight." He led her deeper into the heart of the park, into the trees where the stars were now obscured from view.

"Where on Earth are we going?" Lily asked, now laughing at his boyishness.

James stopped suddenly, turning to face her. "Right here," he said. He let go of her hand and reached into his pocket, digging around for a moment and then clasping something and bringing it out. Lily looked at him curiously. "Close your eyes," he insisted, holding a hand to her face to conceal her view.

She could hear him whisper a spell, then he moved his hand, urging her to keep her eyes closed, and wrapped both of his arms around her waist. He picked her up gently and set her on some sort of thin surface. She felt a slight shift of weight as James climbed up behind her.

James draped his arms around her shoulder, hugging her close. "Open your eyes," he whispered, his voice close enough to her ear to cause a shiver to creep down Lily's spine.

She did open her eyes and gasped as she did. They were floating about five feet off the ground on a flying carpet!

"James!" she exclaimed, her face lit up with elation. "But, carpets are outlawed, how did you-?"

James cut her off kissing her cheek. "My family's had it in the attic for years," he said. "When I was little my dad used to take me out late at night like this, just so we could look at the stars."

"It's amazing, it feels so strange," Lily murmured, brushing her hand across the rug's soft surface. She hadn't even cared much for flying on a broomstick, but somehow this was different, safer. She realized that the security she felt was a result of James' arms, still firmly wrapped around her, making certain she had no opportunity to fall.

Lily turned her head, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Let's fly!" she said, her voice a breathless whisper. James laughed at her excitement, holding her a little tighter as he urged the carpet up into the sky. They flew above the trees and stared out into the expanse of the stars. The moon was large and bright before them, half full. Lily laughed as the wind tickled her face and shivered in the cold atmosphere. James whispered a spell, conjuring two warm cloaks from mid-air and wrapping one around her shoulders. Lily looked back at him, and together they shared a kiss, miles above the ground.

* * *

The final part of their evening found Lily and James lying in a cocoon of blankets next to the fire in James' living room. Vanilla scented candles filled the room with a deliciously sensual scent and an ethereal glow. 

"I still don't know how you had the time to do all of this," Lily said, gazing around.

"I had some help," James said, offhandedly. Lily giggled softly, trying to imagine Sirius, Peter, and Remus lighting candles and creating such a romantic atmosphere.

"It's a wonder that your little helpers didn't burn the place down," she said, laughing again.

James chuckled, then leaned down and kissed her. The kiss began simply, tender and soft. Lily was the first to deepen it. James grinned against her lips, taking control and rolling them over so that Lily lay beneath him. They kissed passionately, furiously, placing open-mouthed, hot kisses on each other's mouths. James' hands rested on Lily's waist beneath her blouse. He slowly moved them upwards, cradling one breast in his palm. Lily gave a soft moan at his advance, wrapping her arms around his neck, tuggig gently at the hair on the nape of his neck.. James moved his attention slowly down her jaw line and to her neck, gently suckling and nipping at her tender flesh. His hands were both fondling her breasts, reaching around her back to unhook her bra. He started to lift her shirt ober her head.

"James," Lily said, her voice a breathless warning.

"I know- don't start if you can't finish," James replied. He regretfully removed his hands, allowing Lily to take a moment to re-adjust herself under her blouse. James sighed, laying down next to her again and kissing her cheek instead of her swollen, red lips.

"Sorry," Lily mumbled softly.

"'S'okay," James replied, wrapping his arm around her waist. Lily snuggled closer to him, burrowing her face in his neck. James leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Tomorrow night, we'll finish."

* * *

The next morning was a hectic one at Potter Manor. At least it was for everyone but the bride. Lily was still in bed at eight o'clock on the morning of her wedding. The ceremony was set to start at eleven. Emily rushed upstairs, bursting into her almost-daughter-in-law's bedroom and gently rousing her. 

"Wake up, lovey," she said, shaking Lily's shoulder. "It's your wedding day and you've already overslept."

Lily jolted upright. Her hair was stretched out in every direction, her eyes were red-rimmed from sleep and wide from panic; her face was a mask of terror.

"I set an alarm, I swear I-" she reached over to the muggle alarm clock that sat at the side of her bed.

"It's a muggle device, dear. Too much magic," Emily explained, already trying to smooth Lily's bedraggled hair. Lily closed her eyes tightly then opened them again. She sighed in a frenzied sort of way and got out of the bed. She had a wedding to get to and less than three hours to get ready for it!

* * *

A/N: R&R Please! I don't care if you just say "Cute story, I liked it!" or "crappy story. I hated it." I'd prefer the first option, but be true to your opinions. Criticism is always welcome. My critics help me to improve.

Love from

Lyny Angell


	28. Wedding Bells

Ch. 28 Wedding Bells

Lily sat in front of the large vanity in the bride's room of the chapel. Alice stood behind her, doing Lily's hair. She used her wand to pull pieces out and place them where they were supposed to go and curled several pieces to frame Lily's face. Alice was Lily's Maid-Of-Honor.

"How does it look?" Alice asked, grinning proudly at her work. Lily's eyes clouded with tears. Alice's face fell. "You don't like it? Oh, Lil, I'm so sorry. I'll fix it, what do you not like?" Alice asked frantically, picking up her wand again.

Lily laughed. "No, Ally, it's perfect. It couldn't be more beautiful."

"Then why are you crying?" Alice asked, bending down so that she and Lily were face to face.

Lily sighed. "I'm frightened, Alice. I know it sounds silly, but this is just such a big thing. It's scary and wonderful and nerve-wracking and exciting and tense and thrilling. I don't know which emotion to feel." Lily tried to smile, but ended up crying a bit more.

"Lily, darling," Alice said, "don't cry. It's your wedding day. You're supposed to be happy."

"Oh, I am! Alice, I am happy. I'm so happy I don't know what to do with myself. I love James very much, you know that. It's just such a rush of emotion." Lily smiled, trying to make her friend understand. "And, I love my hair." Alice giggled.

"Now, let's get you into some makeup, eh?"

* * *

James paced around the room in the back of the chapel where he and the groomsmen were getting ready. "Bloody hell, Sirius. Quit pacing around the room. You're making me nervous." Sirius only grinned.

"I've been sitting here for the last five minutes, James. You're the one who's pacing like a caged tiger."

"Well, cut it out," James replied, shortly.

"Personally," Sirius said, "I don't know what you're worried about. You and Lily belong together." James grinned.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Sirius called.

Arabella Figg entered the room. "There's five minutes until the ceremony starts," she announced. Bella was serving as Lily's other bridesmaid, along with Dorcas Meadows, a Ravenclaw who had been a year below Lily and James at Hogwarts and with whom Lily had shared a nice friendship.

"Thanks," Sirius said, glancing out of the corner of his eye at James, who had turned a terrible shade of gray. He was too stiff to even move.

Arabella nodded and left.

"It's time to go," Sirius said. Remus, who had been sitting in the back, quietly reading, stood and took one of James' arms. Sirius grabbed his other arm, and they lifted James off the ground, carrying him into the chapel.

* * *

Eventually, James managed to get to the end of the aisle, though he was still oddly pale. Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood next to him, all serving as groomsmen, with Sirius as Best Man.

The bridesmaids walked down the aisle in their pale lavender dresses, Alice in the lead. Everyone in the church stood as "The Wedding March" began to play.

When Lily entered the church, there was a collective intake of breath. The only way to describe her appearance was ethereal in every way. The train of her pure white dress billowed behind her, sewn perfectly by Emily. Lily's bouquet was made up of white and lavender carnations and roses. Her green eyes were shimmering with tears of joy behind her veil as she walked slowly towards James. Lily was unaccompanied as she walked down the aisle. No one, she had decided, was good enough or special enough to take her father's place and to give her away.

When Lily appeared, James' doubts and worries all seemed to disappear. His pale face regained color, his heart ceased its pounding, and he remembered why he was doing this to himself. His heart was filled with that ultimate sort of love that is only found when a person is near his or her sole mate.

Lily took a deep breath as she reached the end of the aisle. It was all down hill from that point on; with James standing next to her, Lily was convinced that nothing about the rest of the day could be less than perfect. James took her hand, bringing it softly to his lips and kissing the back of her palm. They turned together to face the ministry official who was to wed them.

They had decided months earlier to write their own wedding vows.

"I, James David Potter, take you, Lily Patricia Evans, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I will support and hold you through all of the hard and easy things. I swear never to raise a hand or wand against you. I swear that I will never stop loving you until my dying day. You are my soul. You hold my heart."

"I, Lily Patricia Evans, take you, James David Potter, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I will stand dutifully at your side as your wife and as your partner. I will be faithful to you in everything I do, not only as your wife, but also as you friend and companion. I stand next to you, as your equal in everything, ready to support you when you fall and knowing that you will be there to catch me if I do. I will always be yours to have, to hold, and to love."

Sirius presented the rings, grinning. James took Lily's ring in his hand. It was a small and dainty band with their names and the date engraved around it. His hand was trembling as he held hers.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said, gazing into her eyes, his own burning with intensity. Lily took James' ring. His was the same as hers, but slightly larger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said, her voice barely above a whisper because of the intensity of the passion she felt radiating from her husband.

"By the powers…" Lily and James were lost solely in each other as the official spoke. Their eyes never moved from one another until James finally heard the words "You may kiss the bride." James lifted her veil with one shaking hand, wrapping his other around the small of her back. Lily placed her arms around his neck, and they shared a gentle kiss, tender and warm.

* * *

The wedding reception was held in the beautiful gardens of Potter Manor. Lily and James Potter sat, holding hands, in the center of the head table as their friends toasted them and wished them well. Sirius's toast as Best Man had gone surprisingly well. He had wished his best friends happiness in the best, least vulgar way he knew how. He had decided to sing a song.

"_Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._"

Everyone toasted and clapped, laughing their heads off at the fact that, oddly enough, Sirius had a decent singing voice.

Emily now stood, gently tapping her spoon against her champagne glass. "If everyone will quiet down as Mr. And Mrs. James Potter share their first dance together as husband and wife" A soft tune began to play and James took his wife's hand, leading her onto the dance floor as a soft song began to play.

"_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?"_

James and Lily revolved slowly on the dance floor, gazing into one another's eyes. Lily's began to mist slightly out of passion, love, happiness, and a sheer overload of emotion. James moved one hand slowly up from the small of her back to cup the back of her neck, gently tilting her head for a soft kiss.

"_I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_"

Lily lay her head against James chest as they danced, slowly revolving and swaying to the time of the music. James held her tightly, almost possessively, resting his chin atop her head, his eyes closed. He could almost feel the beating of her heart against his chest.

"_Lonely rivers flow to the sea,  
to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home wait for me_

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_"

The music faded out, but Lily and James remained together, barely even noticing that the music had stopped. Another slow song began to play and other couples joined them on the dance floor. Lily and James did not leave their own, private world with each other. They stayed close, savoring one another, dancing for the first time as husband and wife.

A while later, Lily was dancing with one of Fabian Prewitt's nephews, an adorable little boy named Bill. He giggled almost nonstop as the bride led him in dance. At the end of the song, James stepped up to the microphone.

"If everyone will quiet down for a minute," he said, his eyes focused only on Lily, who stared back at him with his own love and admiration reflected in her eyes. "I would like, with the help of my friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Petigrew, to present one of my wedding gifts to my bride. This is to you, Lilyflower, for the people who couldn't be here today."

Remus, Sirius, and Peter pulled microphones out from backstage and Remus sat down at the piano, adjusting the height of the microphone. Then, they began to sing, barbershop quartet style.

"_You are my sunshine _

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_The other night dear_

_As I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed that you were in my arms_

_As I awoke dear_

_I was mistaken_

_And I hung my head and cried_

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_I'll always love you  
And make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me  
To love another  
You'll regret it all some day;_

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Happy tears were streaming down Lily's face as they finished their song. Of course, they weren't the very best singers of all time, but the thought was what counted to her. She couldn't believed that James had remembered the significance of that song to her. It had been months and months since she had told him about.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"When I was little, my dad used to sing to me. He always sang the same song. 'You are my Sunshine.' I used to love falling asleep to the sound of his voice." Lily was sitting in his lap on their armchair in front of the fire. James gently threaded his fingers through her hair. They were both groggy, close to falling asleep, but not wanting to leave each other for the night.

"That's sweet," James murmured. He started to hum softly. Lily closed her eyes, listening to the familiar tune.

"Sing it for me?" she asked, looking sleepily up at her boyfriend. James smiled and began to sing softly. She fell asleep soon after in his arms.

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Lily walked up to her husband as they finished their song. James stepped off the stage, and Lily immediately drew him into a soft kiss.

"Thank you," she said, breaking away. "Thank you for bringing them here." James nodded, cradling her against his chest and resting his chin on top of her head.

* * *

The ceremony, though beautiful and very fun, had been exhausting. Alice, happy beyond belief that she had been the one to catch Lily's bouquet, had gotten extremely drunk; she had been detailing every embarrassing story about herself and Lily that she could think of. That alone would have been enough to make Lily completely exhausted. On top of Alice's rambling, she had also danced more than she had ever danced in her life, eaten way too much, drunk just enough to give herself a more than slight buzz, and kept Sirius away from the bridesmaids. Lily was exhausted.

She expected that she and James would be staying at Potter Manor for a while before moving out and finding their own home. She had also expected to spend her wedding night with him in some foreign location, perhaps. He had been very mysterious about plans for after the wedding. He had told her, only, that she would be surprised and that she would love it.

"Time to pack," James announced, walking into the kitchen. Lily was standing behind Emily, trying to convince the older witch to let her help with the clean up.

"What kind of weather am I packing for, exactly?" Lily asked mischievously.

"That," James replied, walking over to her, "is a surprise." He leaned down, kissing her lightly on the nose. Lily giggled. "In fact, I think that I'll pack for you, just to be certain you don't figure out our location." James waved his wand several times and a few suitcases appeared on the kitchen table.

"There," he said. "We're packed and ready to go." He kissed his mother on the cheek and grabbed his wife's hand. "We're apparating, so just hold onto me; I'll guide you."

Lily nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist. James quickly sent the suitcases ahead. He pulled Lily closer, hugging her tightly against him as he turned, bringing them to their secret destination.

When Lily opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that they were in an ordinary house. She stood in the living room, admiring the simple, but beautiful furnishings.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking at James.

"We are in a small town just outside of London called Godric's Hollow," James replied.

"Is it a bed and breakfast of some sort?" Lily asked, now very curious and anxious to pry some answers out of her new husband.

"No."

"Then what are we doing here?"

James grinned, spreading his arms out. "Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Potter."

Lily stared at him in simple confusion. He couldn't- no, _wouldn't_- have bought a house without her. There was absolutely no way.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" she asked, staring at James as if he had lost his mind.

"This house is ours, Lilyflower," James replied, taking a few steps and closing the small distance between them. "I bought it with the money I got from Mom and Dad as a graduation present."

Lily was struck dumb. A house? All their own? She stared up into James' handsome hazel eyes. He nodded slowly, answering her unspoken question. The house was theirs. Lily grinned slowly, then, taking him completely by surprise, Lily squealed, launching herself into his arms and kissing him very passionately.

"So," James asked, breathless as they broke apart, "What do you want to do tonight?"

Lily grinned. "Which way to the bedroom?" James grinned back, picking her up bridal style. He carried her to their bedroom. It, like the rest of the house, was already furnished in a simple, home-y style. Lily loved it.

James gently set his wife on the bed, his eyes blazing as he looked down at her. He joined her after a moment, pulling her close and kissing her hard. They made love for the very first time together in their new home. They knew not, at that time, what things would befall them in the future. For that night, they simply concentrated on one another, giving in fully to the love and passion they had withheld for the past months.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's that. This is the final chapter of Lilyflower. For the continuation of this story, please look out for it's sequel Thrice. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Please stick with me through the next story. I love every one of my readers!

Please R&R. I don't care if you just write "This story sux. I hate it." or if you say "This is cute. I like it." (I prefer the second one, but w/e) Please review!

Love from

Lyny Angell


End file.
